


Rebuilding Issues - Look what a mess you've made

by Ralloonx



Series: The Bond before the war [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Electromagnetic Fields, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg, Random OCs everywhere, Sigma abilities, Sparklings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralloonx/pseuds/Ralloonx
Summary: An Alternate Universe story about Ratchet.Completely redone history that incorporates things I liked, and ignores anything I didn’t. It explores some ideas I’ve been having about how things could have been. Ratchet’s past, a sigma ability, meeting certain mechs, and even through to after the war.Don’t worry about the OC warning. The story doesn’t focus on them.Oh, and there are some pictures I did. More on the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, sorry!
> 
> This is.. a complete blend of everything. All the series. All. I took everything I loved and mashed it together. What I didn’t like was tossed out the window. New histories and events take place. This is a complete AU. I have no regrets.
> 
> Canon? What’s canon? Fuck canon. I can do what I want.
> 
> I don’t use a lot of the Transformers terms because they make paragraphs difficult to read. Like using servo for hand. Never mind the proper word for hand is manus, since Latin terms are used for everything else, it still makes things awkward for the reader.
> 
> The fic is Ratchet centric for the most part.
> 
> Appearance wise, it starts with the G1 Ratchet, who eventually becomes TFPRime Ratchet. Optimus is the TFPrime version. Megatron is the MTMTE version from IDW comics, but he has a flight form alt mode. Soundwave is from TFPrime. Starscream is the IDW model. Jazz, Prowl, and Mirage are designs that mix a lot of versions. Ironhide is from the comics.. it goes on and on.
> 
> There are also a great many original characters. They are there to flesh things out and nothing really focuses on them.

New Kaon was suddenly bursting with mechs. Not that the sparks had Awakened, but the survivors of Iacon had arrived. They trickled in at first, only to have that trickle become a flood. Mechs with nothing and no where to go. Most wounded. Already short on living space thanks to the collapse of Uraya branch, and the Autobots that came with Optimus, everyone was bunking up in uncomfortable multiples.

Prowl and Megatron, along with Optimus, were suddenly very busy indeed. Uraya branch, it had been decided, wouldn’t be rebuilt as housing, but instead would become a stretch of shops and entertainment venues. Mostly due to how close it was to the circle in the center of the town, and such a thing was very much needed. Yet this had been left unfinished because housing was more important. It made for a lot of construction work in the further tunnels. The whole underground city was looking rather half finished all around. Parts were everywhere, loads of materials partially blocked roads. Thanks to the Constructicons, housing was forming up at a record pace.

Mechs from all walks of life had been pulled in to help. Everyone who could help was. While construction was going fast, but it still left mechs at odd ends everywhere. It was a mess for months. There was always some issue to be sorting out.

Habitats weren’t the only need. Plumbing, electronics, furnishings.. anything thing and everything required for a no frills home were in demand. Supplies, having always been low, were reaching critical levels.

Having foreseen this, Prowl had groups of Autobots and Decepticons out scavenging everything they could from carefully selected sites. So not only were there always some kind of construction going on, but loads of materials were arriving constantly. Piles of materials lined passage ways, and blocked roads. 

Ratchet had been busy himself. Those from Iacon still required medical assistance, and he had built a better fabricator due to part demand. Wheeljack had wandered in at some point to improve it, much to the medic’s relief. While Ratchet could build, Wheeljack was the far superior inventor. Not to mention engineer. The new fabricator went at far greater speed, and between new and old, parts were coming along at a good clip.

Ratchet had insisted that a proper clinic be built, and that had gone into Uraya branch, right at the entrance of the tunnel nearest the Circle. It was crude, but at least there was some space to spread out. It certainly was no worse than the tiny nook he’d been in before. The clinic was also the only thing in the branch to start. With the medical berth moved over, they’d actually turned the old clinic into more housing.

He was in the new clinic, working on the fabrication of parts in a back room, when he heard Starscream out front. That voice was distinctive. Renovarus was in a playpen near at hand since there was no one free to watch him. The seeker’s voice made the mechling go very still, which brought Ratchet to leave his work and move over to soothe the little one.

Ratchet would hear Starscream arguing a little with the receptionist out in the front area. A receptionist who was in fact a fellow, if very low ranking, Decepticon. This didn’t stop the seeker from ignoring him and striding into the back area. There he found the medic standing in front of the mechling.

But Starscream wasn’t interested in Renovarus. Wings held high, the seeker stopped just inside the doorway, and the two stared at one another a time.

Ratchet pushed out his field to get a sense of what was going on, and found the seeker hesitating. Almost embarrassed over being strangely aroused. The medic wouldn’t stop himself from smirking. “Well?” He asked the taller mech. 

Wings worked, flitting about. High for a moment, then sweeping low, and all in between. “How did you do it?!” Starscream demanded once he’d managed to find his words. That was unlike the seeker, who had a gift for gab.

Out beyond the door the receptionist had joined them.

“Do what?” Ratchet asked, knowing exactly what the other wanted. He kept himself, and Renovarus, calm as folded his arms over his hood. It’d been weeks since the incident in the circle. Why was Starscream getting around to it now?

Starscream opened his mouth only to stop himself. Wings swept up in an aggressive manner. Yet not at Ratchet. He turned to the Decepticon behind. “This is private! Go before I do something you’ll regret.”

Used to the seeker, if in part, red optics sought out Ratchet, who motioned a hand to assure. “It’s okay.” While reluctant, the Con nodded and took himself away.

It made Starscream ruffle his plating in anger. Taking orders from an Autobot medic?! Or was it taking orders from Megatron’s berth warmer? Which was actually worse. He simply turned his attention back to that medic, wings still aggressively tilted. “How did you do it?” Was repeated. 

That same medic wondered how well the seeker would take being compared to an Earth bird. Sure acted like one with all the ruffled feathers. He also found it interesting that there was no real aggression here.

Ratchet knew Megatron was listening to his moods, but not offering assistance. Likely due to the fact he wasn’t feeling threatened. “I’m allowed to defend myself, Starscream. I simply do it in non lethal ways.” Which didn’t tell anything at all.

“Starscream.” It was Ironhide, for all Ratchet couldn’t see him. The mech was calm, and explained why Megatron was merely listening. Seems Megatron didn’t trust the seeker. Ratchet sent a feeling of warmth through the bond. Megatron replied with amusement. Ratchet could imagine the low rumble he’d make with it.

Ironhide continued with, “Let it go. He ain’t gonna tell you, and he don’t have to neither.” The red mech’s field soon came into Ratchet’s range.

Ratchet felt a fondness for the old warrior, and comforted in how his friends were always willing to be there for him. He expanded his own field, touching only Ironhide to express his gratitude.

“I’ll do no such thing! He assaulted..”

“You took his mechling without permission, Starscream.” Ironhide cut in calmly. “You can’t twist this to be the victim. You’re a seeker from Vos. Why did you think an Autobot, and a medic, wouldn’t defend his own offspring? You know what carrier code can do. I think you got off light.” A seeker carrier would have attacked, and tried to tear Starscream up, instead of simply knocking him out. Especially pleasantly.

As much as he hated to admit it, Starscream knew Ironhide was right. But the seeker wasn’t here to accuse, not really. This was a distraction. But he wasn’t going to get answers, and knew it. Especially not with a crowd. Starscream gave a harumph, wings sweeping down and out of the way before he turned to stalk off. The seeker’s thruster steps sounded in the silence until they faded away. Ratchet could read conflict in the seeker’s field. It was strange. What had that one been up to in Iacon?

Ironhide leaned forward to look at Ratchet around the door frame. “What did you do anyway?” He was curious of course.

In the sudden lack of tension Ratchet found himself trying not to laugh. “Idiot.” He told Ironhide firmly.

The red mech came into the room and over to him. “You okay?”

Ratchet vented hard and just leaned in against Ironhide, who didn’t hesitate to put an arm around him. “With you here, yes.” Starscream didn’t scare him, but why turn down a good hug?

Ironhide smiled and rested his helm against the other. 

They stood there a brief time until Ratchet straightened. He gripped one of Ironhide’s arms, and looked down to Renovarus. The mechling was playing with some toys, having been protected from the tension. With his being safe, Ratchet looked back to Ironhide. “Thanks.”

Ironhide nodded, but wasn’t quite ready to let the topic go. “So what did you do?” While he let Ratchet go, he folded his arms and showed he was going to get some kind of answer. 

Rolling his optics, the medic pushed at Ironhide. It worked about as well as it did on Megatron. Why he kept trying he just didn’t know. “I don’t want to explain that.” There was a pause, but finally he decided to admit, “It’s embarrassing.”

“Now that just makes me wanna know all the more.” Ironhide admitted, his interest rising. He did at least let Ratchet go for the pushing.

“You are going to have to live with that disappointment.” Ratchet snorted. It sure did leave him thinking however. That wasn’t really why Starscream had come.

 

 

Megatron found Starscream in the last place he would have expected. The room was small, barely carved out of the stone. It was one of the areas the constructicons had begun digging out before the crevices appeared, only to have to abandon them to deal with more important issues. It was crude, and devoid of other mechs. The seeker had turned this tiny place into something of a habitat. A berth and a crate of sorts that served as both storage and table.

It’d taken him hours to track his once second down, and he found the seeker in recharge. Starscream was battered, his paint faded, but he had at least washed since he arrived. Wondering why Starscream hadn’t sought repairs, and where he’d been in the weeks since Iacon had dropped into a chasm, he moved into the little room, ducking to avoid the ceiling. It was entirely unlike the seeker to be of such poor physical appearance. He pushed random thoughts of the past aside and focused on the here and now.

The seeker woke with a start at the feel of another EM Field near, and Megatron watched him calmly as null-ray barrels were pointed at him in a rush. “Starscream.” Was said with unhurried calm.

With a sound of disgust, Starscream lowered his arms and flopped back onto the berth. “What do you want?” He sounded disgruntled, but there was unease in the tone.

Megatron moved forward with that and to Starscream’s horror sat on the berth, over one of his peds. Not directly on, but a white thigh pinned the seeker’s thruster down. Denying any kind of easy escape. It was a smooth, easy action. “I want to know what you were doing in Iacon that required Optimus not being there.” Of course Optimus arriving in New Kaon hadn’t been a real threat, nor had Megatron treated it was such. No matter how completely angry he’d been.

Uncomfortable in the miner’s field, Starscream pulled his in tight. Didn’t want to give anything away. For a very long while he had feared Megatron, the persona violent and unkind, but he steeled himself now. This mech wouldn’t hurt him without good reason. No matter how many times Starscream had tried to kill him. This didn’t mean he wanted to admit anything. “I have nothing to tell you.” He insisted, trying to be firm. Trying to wriggle his way out of that hold. “Get off me, you oaf!”

Megatron clearly disagreed. “You will tell me.” The mech said quietly, engine a rumble of warning. “Some of my civilians nearly died thanks to your games.”

He let Starscream tug and shift and wiggle, all to no avail. The seeker’s turbine had kicked in to make a frustrated whine. He schooled that nearly as quickly as it began however. “Your civilians.” The seeker mocked. “When did you start caring about civilians?”

That earned him a steady look, and a shift of disapproval in field. Megatron growled his engine as he said. “You know every well when.”

“Right before you abandoned us!” Starscream’s voice rose a notch. This was an old argument. They’d been having it since Starscream rejoined Megatron here in New Kaon.

Megatron motioned a hand to signify he was done with this topic, “Enough of that. I gave you your chance to rule and you squandered it. As you do everything...”

Starscream pushed himself up, turbine working up, wings lifted, but he stopped and went still as Megatron reached over and gripped the seeker’s lower face. The grip was painful, if only so. His hand large enough to cover the whole of the seeker’s lower face. The warlord didn’t do the seeker any real harm. His warning was clear however, and Starscream didn’t attempt to speak.

“No.” Megatron said almost gently. Yet he made that tone also sound incredibly dangerous. “No more of this old, weary rhetoric. Tell me why you sent Optimus here.”

Starscream swallowed behind that hand. The two locked optics for a time, but beneath Megatron’s field he slowly relented. It didn’t matter if he told. Not now. Iacon was gone. All his plans laid to waste. All the hurts he suffered didn’t need to be explained if he told the first half. Megatron wasn’t asking the important question. He delayed of course, shifting, trying to free himself, but finally he admitted, “I needed the prime gone to lay the foundation of my political career.” It was a lie in part, but Starscream was nothing if not an excellent liar.

“Political career.” Megatron repeated, sounding amused. It was enough of the truth for now. His field shifted, lessening his push.

Looking away, Starscream rested back on his elbows and made a face. “I’m not bad at everything I try! No matter how often you insist that.” His wings shifted for all they didn’t have any real room to move the position he was in.

Megatron merely chuckled.

Knowing he’d have to finish, Starscream said, “They were holding elections. All I needed were a few months. The prime would stay once here. He never could resist you.” That was bitter and he lifted a hand to smack at the warlord.

Megatron’s engine growled a sharp warning, and that blow didn’t come close to landing. Ratchet he tolerated doing that, but not Starscream.

A clawed hand pulled back and Starscream put both hands to the mat of the berth, leaning on them. He couldn’t hit anything that way. Megatron was resting back against the rough, stone wall, hands on his thighs, and legs spread. Starscream noted in disgust he still sat like an open invitation to interface. Did Megatron even realize? Did he care? Starscream cared! It was so not fair that he was here, recharging alone. Or had been. The thought that took shape made wings lift and the seeker trailed a claw down Megatron’s elbow in a suggestive manner.

Megatron wasn’t surprised at the sudden shift, nor did he react to the effort. “Those days are long gone, Starscream.” Considering the bond, interfacing with anyone other than Ratchet had been entirely disappointing, and the seeker was no exception.

There was a disgusted sound and Starscream looked away. “How could you pick an Autobot?” He asked in frustration. “Especially that dumpy grounder!”

Megatron shrugged. It was what it was. After a moment lips curled up into an almost smile, “He gave you a taste of how good it is, Starscream. You only got a hint. Imagine that pleasure all night long, and then ask me again why I choose him over you.” Megatron could have fought the bond, but had chosen not to. Why purposely choose to be unhappy? Nor could he resist a goading. “Your election, Starscream.” Was reminded.

Starscream opened his mouth, optics going wide, then decided he shouldn’t speak what first came to mind. His hesitation was noticed, but he was given the time he needed to process his reply. “I.. I only needed a few months. Optimus has always had.. a thing for you. I knew he’d stay, if only to assure himself nothing was like I’d suggested.” He paused and then huffed out, “That’s all.” Would have folded his arms, but his position didn’t allow for that. So he settled on a dejected sulk.

Megatron gave him a speculative look over. That was all?

“That’s all!” Starscream insisted.

Strangely enough Megatron believed him. It sounded so like Starscream. Perhaps not as grand as the seeker often tried for, but Cybertron hardly had much that was grand these days. “Very well.” Was given. He smirked as Starscream visibly relaxed. “Why are you in this hovel? Your habitat was kept for you.”

But Starscream’s thoughts weren’t on the habitat. Oh no, suddenly he was putting together the clues Megatron had given him. Red optics went wide as the seeker pieced it into a whole. “He’s a sigma ability! He… He really shared your overload?” That was almost sickening. And exciting. It had been intense, one of the best he’d experienced.

Megatron chose that moment to move. He rose from the berth, allowing Starscream to reclaim his ped, but had to hunch not to hit his helm on the ceiling. “No.” The warlord gave in a rumble. Didn’t share Megatron’s pleasure, but he didn’t clarify. “Starscream, move back to your habitat. Stop the games, if for once in your life. We do need you here.”

Starscream sat himself up more properly, peds on the floor. He scoffed at the idea. “You say that, but you don’t want me here.”

“That doesn’t change you are needed.” Megatron was nothing if not honest with the seeker. “You were working with the Iaconians before the crevice opened. They will know you, and perhaps even trust you. This is all anyone has now, Starscream. Let’s try and make it work.” With that he ducked out under the lip of the doorway and took his leave. 

Starscream could hear his heavy steps for a quite a ways. He shivered in spite of himself, and wrapped his arms around himself as if that could comfort him. It had been only seven years since Megatron had been returned to himself. The change still felt disturbing.

He put a claw tip to his lips and bit on the end as thoughts shifted to more concerning topics. Megatron didn’t want to delve further, so had chosen to believe, but Starscream knew it wouldn’t last. While safe for the moment, how did he deal with what had happened after the crevice opened? 

Why wasn’t he even considering trying to take this place away from Megatron?

 

 

“You again?” Ratchet asked without looking up, as he found Starscream darkening his doorway. They were in the clinic of course. Renovarus was in his pen, safely tucked in a corner. The medic was working on another mech while this occurred. “Go get in line.” The neutral mech being worked on said nothing as he looked between the pair.

Starscream bristled, “As Windlord...”

Ratchet raised a single digit, but still didn’t look up. “There’s no rank you can pull in Megatron Town. Get in line like everyone else.” Sparks flew from the soldering he was doing to the mech’s knee.

Wings shot right up, quivering in agitation, but Starscream merely grit his denta. The medic, while rude, was right. His past ranks didn’t matter here. Nor did he currently have any rank at all. Luckily for the seeker there wasn’t actually a line. The only other mechs around were the bonded of the one Ratchet was working on.

Thankfully the repair work Ratchet was doing didn’t take long. Starscream had been pacing, agitated, and once the small group left, the seeker was back harassing the medic. “I..” Starscream almost demanded. “require repairs.” He tried not to sound too haughty about it.

The medic who leaned against the berth, arms folded, calmly watched. The seeker had layers of emotions, some troubling. There was pain going on that scratched at Ratchet’s senses. Megatron was listening in, but with Ratchet merely feeling amused, he let things be. “Oh, do you now?” Asked in a slow manner. “What’s the magic word?”

“What?” Starscream demanded, field bristling. He tried to push it at the medic, hoping to intimidate. 

Sadly Ratchet was entirely unaffected. He was used to protecting himself from a prime or Megatron. Starscream just wasn’t strong enough. Straightening from the berth, Ratchet laid a hand down on it. “I’ll give you a hint. The magic word is please.” Throwing human lingo at Decepticons was always hilarious. “Come now, Starscream, I know for a fact that as a prince of Vos you were taught some manners.”

It’d been the first time, in a very long time, that any one had acknowledged who he was. While a little unsettled, he still swept his wings up. “Of course they did! What need do I have of manners with a low ranking mech?” He scoffed.

Ratchet chuckled. He so hated the old regime, and was glad it was nearly gone. “Actually I was of the elite of Iacon, Starscream. I won’t bore you with all the ranks and titles I once had.” He patted the berth. “The magic word is please...”

There was a blink and the seeker peered at him. How this dumpy grounder could have been an elite.. They were beautiful, graceful things, but Starscream still hesitated. He had no way to prove he was a prince, and odds are there was no way Ratchet could prove what he was saying either. So, after a brief internal debate, the seeker said slowly. “Please, would you take a look, good medic. I require aid.” In a strange way that made Starscream feel better. Dumpy as the medic was, at least Megatron was consorting with the elite he so claimed to hate. There was a perverse pleasure in that.

Ratchet smiled, if with a glint in his optics that wasn’t pleasure. He kept his field pleasant and steady. “Of course, Starscream. Why don’t you hop up?”

The repairs took time, as the seeker was in surprisingly poor condition. Ratchet found himself greatly troubled by it. Starscream had been purposely hurt, then given some crude repairs. Who ever had done it knew what they were doing, targeting specific internals, but hadn’t cared enough to patch the seeker up properly. The seeker must have been in pain like this for months! Ratchet took Starscream offline and gave him a good going over, recording what he was finding.

Optimus found him there, working out some dents. It’d been a good couple hours and the medic was finally getting to the miscellaneous details. “Not someone I expected to find here.” The prime admitted. He was looking good, chassis gleaming. Jazz and Mirage had been at him with some wax.

Ratchet grunted, but didn’t stop working. He was distracted and didn’t even notice the pretty prime. “He actually said please. You know I’m a sucker for good manners.”

That made Optimus chuff a laugh. “How is he?” Actually meaning it. The prime cared for all his people. Autobot, Decepticon or otherwise.

It brought the medic to pause and he looked up. Oh, polished prime. Wow. Too bad his thoughts were more focused on medical care. Some admiring might have been done. “Lousy.” Ratchet motioned to the seeker, who was thankfully not aware and able to comment back. “I think his bond’s been broken. Physically, he’s in terrible shape. He’s been starved and abused for quite some time. Likely held captive. I’ve no idea who or why it was done, but Starscream is going to need extended care. I’ll ask Soundwave what he thinks. Slag, I don’t even know if there’s anyone here Starscream trusts.”

Optimus lost his smile and looked at the Vosnian in pity. “I shall speak with him.” Perhaps a prime could get through. Not that either of the Autobots here had much faith in that concept.

Ratchet snorted and returned to his work. “He’s not going to die if he stays here, but I can’t promise that if he leaves again.”

“Nothing can be done about his life choices, Ratchet.” Optimus noted sadly. He touched the seeker’s hand, which was so much smaller than his own. No matter how tall Starscream was.

There was just a grumble of engine and Ratchet didn’t reply. He merely worked dents out of the slender paneling that made up the seeker. This wasn’t a choice Starscream had made. Ho one opens their own belly and cuts themselves up.

Optimus finally got to the point he had come here for. But he had also spotted Renovarus and headed over. The little one was captivating and he knelt down to greet the mechling. “I came to ask of Zeta.” Said as he took up a toy. Renovarus was shaky in his crawling around, but he was none the less determined. The prime couldn’t help but smile at the very determined Megatron expression the mechling made.

His carrier was groaning in protest. “Really? Can’t you let it go?”

“Ratchet..”

“No.” Ratchet gave firmly. “I’m not talking about that. Not now, and not ever.” 

There was a tremble to Ratchet’s voice that gave Optimus pause. That kept the prime from asking again. He remembered the weeks after the death of Zeta Prime, and how he found Ratchet in the dark, on the floor and curled in a corner. The medic had been exhausted and deeply troubled. Optimus had thought the other intoxicated at first. He remembered how Ratchet had reacted to Zeta’s name.. and realized that perhaps it wasn’t something he needed to be told about. Perhaps he already knew what was important about that incident. “I am sorry, Ratchet.”

There was just a snort from the medic, and nothing was said. His field was pulled in so close it couldn’t be sensed at all.

When Megatron appeared in the doorway, field showing a full storm of ire, Optimus knew he was right not in asking more. That sure didn’t take long. With a glare, Megatron strode across the room and simply gathered Ratchet into his arms. The medic hid his face and trembled there. Poor Starscream lay in stasis, work unfinished.

Being the brave mech that he was, Optimus rose to his peds, leaving the curious mechling behind. Thankfully the little one was out of the range of his parents’ fields. The prime approached, forging into the storm of anger and hurt, and simply slid his arms around both. His own field gave only apology and comfort.

It was Ratchet who gave in first. While the bonded pair was at first resistant, the medic accepted that comfort, pulling the Decepticon with. The anger shifted, the ire fled, and in short order the two tall mechs comforted the smaller. He clung to them both.

Once Ratchet had gathered enough of himself to talk again, he didn’t let go of Megatron as he said, “Starscream’s in a bad way. I’m going to have to replace a couple of his internals due to someone purposely hurting him.”

Optimus turned himself to look down on the seeker.

It was Megatron who spoke first, asking. “Could you tell to what end?”

Ratchet shook his helm, lifting his face to the two taller mechs. “No. Seemed exploratory, cruel. I’ve seen this kind of thing before in victims of Shockwave. The ones he didn’t find useful.”

Megatron’s engine growled and Optimus frowned. They shared a glance. Optimus slowly, quietly said, “It would explain where he has been, but why would Shockwave hold Starscream captive?


	2. Chapter 2

A gathering took place in the main circle, but there were now too many mechs for it to hold them all. So Soundwave and Jazz were spaced out among the crowd, their audio mods making it so that everyone could hear. Plans were made to install vid screens, but that was fairly low on the list of needed things. New Kaon was fairly primitive in some ways. Laserbeak rode on Megatron’s shoulder as he waited in the center of it all, Optimus at his side. Together they stood before them all.

“People of New Kaon, and people of Iacon. As we attempt to mesh our two groups I ask for patience. I know many are still without proper housing, and we are working hard to remedy that. We shall not forsake you. Today I speak to you to make clear one of our founding laws. 

“Those of New Kaon are already well aware, but the newcomers may not be.. Functionism is against the law here. No one here is bound by alt mode, or cold constructed function. There are no first or second class citizens. Everyone is given exactly the same as everyone else to start. The same energon, the same housing, and most especially the same chances. If you wish to better your lot, then help us improve New Kaon. Work with us so that we can create a better future for us all. 

“On the other hand, if you have no desire to contribute, then we shall feed and house you, but nothing more. Only those who earn the right through effort hold any kind of sway. Yet unlike the old system, here all lives have worth. You will never go hungry, and you will never be without housing.”

It brought some murmuring through the crowd, as some of the surviving Iaconians were unsettled by this. They had been living under the old system, and found it comfortable. Their fellows from New Kaon assured them that it wouldn’t be as bad as they feared.

Megatron continued. “The simple truth here is that if you do not like it, you may leave. However, you will leave with nothing you didn’t arrive with, and we will not be supplying you with energon. We simply can’t afford to. The thousands of new sparks waiting for their awakening take precedence over outsiders.”

“And to any who wonder at my authority? It ends at the boarder of this place. Wish free of me, then I wish you luck. You have a whole world to settle in.” This didn’t go over well, but there was only murmuring over it.

Megatron was unswayed. “This said, those who are willing to live within this framework are welcome, and I send out a call to all mechs. We are in desperate need of medics, of scientists, of artisans. And this isn’t to suggest only those with the skills are required. I ask any and all who would like to become a medic, or one of the science affiliated, or an artisan.. We are few, but I have experienced mechs eager to train. Your alt mode doesn’t matter. What you may have been constructed for doesn’t matter. If you have a desire to be more than what you currently are, pursue that desire. Learn to craft, learn to mend, but above all learn.”

As surprised as this made many, and as many as doubted it was real, Optimus next spoke. “I am Optimus Prime.” His melodic voice spread, almost not needing the mechs who were increasing his range. “People of Cybertron, we have been dealt another harsh blow in the loss of Iacon. Not for the buildings, or the roads, but those we lost during the catastrophe. As it was my own home city, I mourn with you, but the reality of this all is much harsher then merely our losses. We must survive, and it can not be under the old ways. The old ways are what brought us to where we are now.”

“Yes, I understand who you believe began it all, and you will be surprised in that it was not Megatron. The war started not because of one any one mech’s greed, or avarice, but because our way of living had become so corrupt it could not support its own weight. For every mech living well in Iacon, and I was one such mech, thousands were crushed under the weight of supporting my comfort. We shall not return to such a system.”

“No more will you be bound by frame or construction. No more will one be considered lesser because they were not forged. You will be judged by your spark, whole and free. For the contributions you make to our new society.”

“I will not be leading New Kaon through this time, but I will be here to support it just the same. Supporting Megatron. This is our future, my friends, my allies, and those I eagerly wait to meet. You are my people, and I pray we can all walk into a brighter future together.”

While there was silence to start, applause began to spread. Jazz may have been helping this a little, but it didn’t change how fast that spread. The prime had spoken, and most accepted his words, and thus Megatron’s.

Standing near that same Decepticon, Ratchet touched the other’s lower back and gave him comfort. Megatron hated how easily Optimus swayed the mechs here. It stung his pride, and made for bitterness. Once he swayed millions.. and now he was the monster. The warlord didn’t let that show as he merely nodded his approval to Optimus’ words. 

And yet he also let the negative feelings slide to the wayside. Let them go instead of cling so that they could fester. This was his friend, who was still supporting him even after all this time. After everything that had occurred. Who believed that he had not been wholly responsible. With Ratchet’s help, Megatron was beginning to let the anger and hurt of the past go.

The medic at his side smiled, but didn’t let Megatron see it. 

 

 

Of course not everyone wanted to accept the laws of New Kaon, and some did leave. Where they went Ratchet didn’t know, and frankly he didn’t care. He was far too busy. He had family, clinic, and a small horde of mechs wanting to learn. Not all were suited for the role of medic, but they would learn that in time. It had all made him realize just how bad off Cybertronians were when he was the only mech that could be found that had any of the golden age training. That Ratchet knew things no one else did. For all he barely had any free time, he began writing down what information he could, in hopes all that it wouldn’t be entirely lost. Mostly at First Aid’s insistence.

But that day Ratchet was in the clinic with that nervous neutral who was nearing the end of his carry. The neutral had agreed to be looked over by some of the new students, even after having been warned it would be uncomfortable. The poor mech had been repeatedly scanned and prodded, and was now looking tired. Still, the reverence the trainees were showing him helped a good deal. Ratchet had been beating the importance of consent into their helms, and they were actually using those lessons.

Once all that chore was over, he shooed the trainies off and chuckled at the carrier, offering him some energon to help soothe. “Thanks for that. You handled it better than I would have.”

The energon was accepted and gratefully sipped. “I.. really didn’t want to.” The mech admitted, sprawled uncomfortably over a chair. “But then it hit me that they may never have a chance to learn otherwise, and I decided a bit of discomfort wasn’t that bad. I’m already feeling lousy and swollen..”

Ratchet touched the other’s pauldron and smiled. He soothed with field and felt the other relax. “We all really appreciate it. I also think it’s time to get that bitling out. There’s no reason to wait for labor to kick in. Everything I saw today tells me your mechling is in good shape and more than ready. I think you’re ready too.” A bit of a grin there.

Which brought relief and the mech vented hard. “Thank, Primus. ..You’ve gone over things so many times already, but.. when?”

There was another touch of fields, and Ratchet folded him up in comfort. “You need to be here with someone who can watch over you for at least two days straight. If your partner can’t, it’s got to be someone you trust.. and I can’t stress that enough. Two days. You won’t have the energy to do scrap so will need help. Don’t expect to be working after either. That mechling will be your work for months. I’ll arrange to have someone who can carry you home after the birthing.”

The mech slowly nodded, “I can do that. Tomorrow then? Riotflash can easily be here for me.”

Ratchet smiled “Tomorrow then. I’ll see you in the morning.”

The morning arrived and to Ratchet’s ire there was an audience. Not only were the medical students all here early, and eager, but word had spread and a hundred other mechs wanted to watch too. The medic called in Ironhide, and that mass was herded out of the clinic and to the passages. Ratchet locked the clinic doors with firm orders to only let in critical patients. Optimus was here too, since he was the neutral’s lift home, making the whole affair something of a circus. Thankfully the Prime followed Ratchet’s orders well, and helped keep everyone in line.

The birth itself took mere minutes. As First Aid closed and cleaned, to have the experience of doing so, the neutral mech and his bonded were greeting their mechling. The same mechling was eventually examined by Ratchet. He waited a while to let the new parents have some bonding time, but then showed his trainees what to look for on newborns. It was in good shape. Ratchet showed the new parent how to access and connect the feeding tube, and before long the circus left with Optimus, in taking the new family home.

All in all a good morning.

Ratchet commed Prowl in amusement, << Our population just increased by one. >>

The Praxian was chuckling in short order, << Already? Acknowledged just the same. I hope everything went well? >>

<< Just about textbook. The mech has been taking good care of himself. No designation yet for the mechling. >> Ratchet smiled to himself as he got the students to clean up the bay. Now that the show was over it was time to open the front doors again. << And what about you? When can I expect one of you lot coming in for prenatal care? >>

While Prowl didn’t share it over comms, he sputtered. << Never, thank you very much. >>

Ratchet merely laughed. Then he went to find his own mechling. The birthing had him remembering when Renovarus was new and tiny. Which wasn’t all that long ago to be honest. In the back room of the clinic, watched over by one of the new med students, the mechling was playing with a datapad. Not that Renovarus was controlling it. The pad was on the floor and he was touching the screen as it shifted with colors. Ratchet scooped up both, and settled in for a good cuddle as the young one continued his game.

 

 

Another rainy day found Ratchet in the clinic. Where he almost always was. There was little to do today, and the medic looked up as he heard the distinctive voice of Starscream. As always, harassing the receptionist. Ratchet smirked as the seeker delayed coming in. No one liked being in medical, excepting perhaps medics.

Starscream found that medic with a hand leaned onto a berth, and a datapad in the other. Yet blue optics were on him. Ratchet confused him. Grumpy, almost always swearing, with a rude demeanor... His berth side manner could use serious work, yet his efforts to help Starscream never wavered. And quite a lot of help it had been. Replacing internals that had been damaged, and ensuring that the seeker’s energon intake was at proper levels. While Starscream hated the medical grade energon, he’d been drinking it for months now because it worked. He hadn’t felt this good in millennia.

“Last one.” Ratchet smirked at him, straightening. The datapad was tucked into subspace. He meant it was the last surgery. The medical students weren’t here if only because Starscream threw fits at them when they were.

Starscream nodded and approached, wings shifting. Then after a moment he simply climbed on the berth. Might as well get this done with. He needed to fly, and couldn’t while these repairs had gone on. Sadly part of the reason it’d taken so long was seekers were rare these days and it’d taken Ratchet and Wheeljack both to replicate the pieces. While at first Starscream assumed the grounders couldn’t do it, they had both proven highly competent. Ratchet had solid flier experience.

The seeker made a face, “How long do I have to continue taking that dredge of an energon?”

No one liked medical grade. Not even the medics. Medical grade was a midgrade energon, and filled with a large combination of additives that helped a mech’s over all health, but it tasted absolutely terrible. Ratchet was long familiar with this protest. “Another month at least. Depends on how your protoform reacts with the last replacement part.”

Starscream groaned dramatically, hands at his middle. “I’ve been fueling on it for months already!”

Ratchet shrugged, “You’re the one who got hurt. Don’t blame me for the cure.” He knew it was working, and so did Starscream. So while faces were made to protest, the seeker didn’t complain more verbally.

“Get on with it.” Starscream snapped instead.

It only made Ratchet smirk once again. The replacement surgery lasted a bare half an hour, even with the medic working alone. Non critical parts were something he could exchange almost while in recharge. So Starscream returned to himself without pain, and Ratchet’s hand resting lightly on his cockpit hood. There formed up a frown on the seeker’s face as he watched the medic idly going through some scans on a monitor. Never mind that the medic had done this every time he booted after surgery. Finally he decided to question it, “..What are you doing?” It was almost asked politely. 

Ratchet smirked a little, understanding Starscream meant the touch. “Monitoring your spark.” Looked back and didn’t move his hand. “The booting process is the best time to scan for irregularities, especially after a surgery.”

Starscream scoffed at the idea, pushing the medic’s hand away, “I don’t have a spark problem.” He sat himself up, almost surprised there wasn’t any pain. It’d been a long time since he was pain free. Wings lifting, almost fluttering a second, the seeker stood. He felt so much better. “Not bad for a grounder.”

Rolling his optics as he folded the monitors back into standby mode, Ratchet shut the berth down. “We aren’t done yet. You’ve a catch on the left side.”

Starscream looked back sharply, “A catch?” He was suddenly wary, no matter the medic had been extremely careful with him this whole time. Trust had been building between them for months. If slowly. While he wasn’t admitting it, Starscream was beginning to see why Megatron was so taken with this dumpy mech. Which didn’t mean Starscream liked Ratchet all that much, but he was willing to tolerate him.

Ratchet smiled as he turned to the Decepticon. “An imbalance. Would that make more sense? Your frame isn’t aligned properly.” He motioned to Starscream in general. “On a ground alt it wouldn’t matter, but for a flier.. the only reason you haven’t crashed and burned in spectacular fashion is because you’re really good.” It wasn’t false flattery either. Ratchet didn’t give that.

But for it, Starscream’s wings lifted, “Of..”

“For slags sake.. preen later.” Ratchet snorted, approaching around the berth. He waved a hand at the other to shoo off the towering ego that was about to go on. “Let me align your frame.”

Starscream frowned and turned fully to the medic, wings lifted high. “We don’t have time for that. It’ll take all day!” The machinery, scans, adjusting.. He’d been through it before when he was younger.

With a mocking sound, Ratchet waved that off too. “It’ll take a few moments.” Not that he was believed. “I will need to get close though.”

The seeker considered this. Finally he had to admit that Ratchet had been doing him a lot of good. Could have killed him a dozen times over, yet had instead put him back together properly. And with surprising skill. Somehow this grounder knew the details of his flier’s form. While hesitating briefly, Starscream nodded. “Very well.” He stepped back to the berth.

Only to have Ratchet motion for him to stop. “Lift your right arm above your helm. Yes, now hold it. Right, like so.” He showed the seeker where to put his fist over his torso. Close was something of an understatement however. Ratchet was completely professional, yet he ran his hands over the seeker’s back and side, leaning in to almost listen. If he weren’t so intent on something else it’d almost be a caress.

“You seekers are all cold constructed.” Ratchet said to distract the other as he explored with his sensors and his sigma ability, trying to find the right spot. “Unfortunately that means your craftsmen get sloppy now and again. It’s a shame really. They should let you forge. You’d be more comfortable, and be a better flier. There’s no way your spark isn’t a flier.” He paused, two fingers slipping into a seam, making Starscream wince. “There it is.”

Ratchet chuckled as Starscream started pulling away. There was almost a loud protest, but it was cut off with, “Big baby.. stop.” Unfortunately for the seeker, the medic had fingers hooked in securely and there was no escaping. “Now hold still. It will hurt like that again, but only for a moment.” With that Ratchet took a good hold and lifted.

Starscream’s vocalizer hitched with a sharp twinge as his frame shifted, but then the pain near immediately melted away. There was a click and everything relaxed.

Ratchet was satisfied with what he was feeling from the other. “And we’re all done.” Helped lower the plating down, even though it was unnecessary, and let Starscream go.

The seeker felt so strange. That ache had been there so long he’d forgotten about it completely. Compensated for it so long it was done without thought. “How..”

Ratchet waved off the question. “Be careful. You’re free to fly now, but you’ve been compensating for that for a long time. Don’t get caught in that habit and make it so I have to put you back together again.”

Starscream frowned down at him and decided he should flee while the fleeing was good. He could fly! Wings working, he sniffed haughtily at the medic and strode out with firm purpose.

 

 

 

By the time the new sparks were nearing their awakening, Renovarus was walking. It had been months since the speech, and things had been going decently. There were issues of course. Mostly caused by those unwilling to give up the old ways of caste and function. A small group had even been exiled for attempting to enslave some of the others. They hadn’t called it slavery, but that didn’t stop Megatron’s tirade over it. Exiled or fled for their lives as Megatron bore down on them in full anger? That was still being debated.

Optimus had managed to keep Megatron’s temper getting too out of line, and the two had grown closer. Especially with Ratchet’s encouragement. They were so good together.

Yet not quite ready to take things to the next level, the bonded pair were hesitating in accepting a third into their union. Which was understandable, and Optimus was patient. Once Optimus had stopped asking a great many uncomfortable questions, Ratchet quickly warmed to his old friend. With his acceptance Megatron had been pulled along. To be honest it was Megatron who was digging in his heels. Ratchet knew he’d be happy with Optimus, but let the Decepticon have the time he needed to understand that himself.

And it was long since past time for a proper bonding ceremony too. Neither Megatron, nor Ratchet, actually wanted it, but all their friends sure did. With this in mind Ratchet had washed his hands of it and let others arrange the affair.

So the day of, out in the circle letting Renovarus toddle around, Ratchet was polished to the nines. Even Renovarus was shined up, but he was paying that no mind as he wandered, pacifier in mouth. It was adorable. The mechling rocked himself forward and allowed his momentum to carry him, peds lifting high as he all but stomped around. While he fell now and then, he didn’t cry much and stubbornly pushed himself back up to do it all again. Ratchet managed to catch him a few times.

It was turning into a bit of a game. Renovarus dodging a certain medic, who strolled around after him, chuckling. Finally the game ended as the mechling was scooped up by a gleaming musician. “Reno!” Jazz crowed, tossing the little one into the air. Thankfully the pacifier was on a string, so no one had to go diving for it as Reno spit it out in giggling.

“Aren’t you looking shiny.” Ratchet smiled as he joined the two.

“Ah ain’t the only one.” Jazz settled Renovarus to his pauldrons and the mechling patted at his helm. The musician held the mechling’s peds to ensure he stayed where he was.

Ratchet rolled his optics. “I got ambushed this morning by an over enthusiastic Decepticon. He froths at the mention of himself getting waxed, but then turns around and pins me to the floor to polish every slagging inch of me.”

Jazz could only laugh. He knew Ratchet hated looking polished as much as Megatron did. “That jes means he loves you.”

“I know. I know.” The medic threw up his hands. “I should never have asked to wax him, I swear. It put ideas in that helm.” Ratchet put hands to hipflare and looked around the circle. There was a stage going up, and the dealer booths were well underway. Some eager mechs were waiting for wares to be placed out to beat the crowds. “So when is this anyway?” He hated the idea of having to do this in front of everyone, but it had been deemed good for public moral. Or something like that. Ratchet felt it was a load of slag.

He was also feeling Megatron getting grumpy, but didn’t get an answer for a nudge. So he didn’t press. Poking the proverbial engine grumbling bear was never a good idea unless it was important. It still meant the day wasn’t entirely off to a good start however.

“Ya got a while yet.” Jazz grinned.

“I had better get some good energex, and some serious fragging, for this.” Ratchet groused.

Mirage kind of appeared behind Jazz, “Such language!” He chided, only to get snorted at by the medic. “His first words are going to be swears.” The royal pulled Renovarus down off Jazz. “Where are my smoochies, gorgeous?” The giggling mechling peppered Mirage in kisses.

“So?” Ratchet asked. “Mine were.” Irregardless of the medic having been forged.

Jazz grinned and turned to his partner. “He’ll survive, ah’m sure.” The saboteur added some kisses of his own to both. Neither mech, nor mechling, really seemed to mind. Of course Mirage was highly polished as well, both looking amazing.

Ratchet didn’t mind admiring as he asked, “Tell me you waxed Prowl too? I so want to get images of the three of you together.” If only he could get Megatron waxed. That would be enough to melt his knees right out from under him.

There was laughter and some shared glances. Mirage asked as Jazz looked insufferably smug, “Does that he was purring the whole time count?”

Ratchet clapped his hands together in delight and laughed, “I’m so jealous.”

“Ya’ll get him there someday, Ratch.” Jazz promised as he placed the mechling on his peds. 

Renovarus toddled right over and glommed on the medic’s leg. “’Moochie!” Was demanded. This brought Ratchet to lean down and scoop his mechling up, giving him the demanded kiss.

Mirage blinked, “No fair! He’s already had his first word?”

Ratchet chuckled and gave the mechling a second kiss for good measure. “I’m a selfish carrier. Honestly I’ve been so busy I just forgot to tell you.” The apology was an honest one. “Hope you can forgive me.”

Jazz folded his arms over his hood and looks dubious. Never mind it was an act. The medic had been incredibly busy as of late. Busy enough Megatron had taken to kidnapping Ratchet randomly for some time with him. “Likely story, mech. So what was his first word?”

The medic laughed for it. “Pad. He really likes the games we have on a datapad.” Renovarus was actually a little slow on the speaking aspect for his age, but Ratchet wasn’t concerned. As quiet as he was, the mechling had simply not wished to speak, and when he did it was with clear intent. Reno knew what he was saying. Considering how quiet Megatron had been, Ratchet chalked it up to taking after his sire.

Renovarus perked at that. Pad? He didn’t speak, but he showed interest as he bounced in Ratchet’s arms.

Mirage mock sighed, “I’m almost disappointed. I was hoping he’d bust out with some swear word and shock you all.”

“Sorry.” Ratchet grinned at the other. He did take out that datapad and give it to the mechling though. Renovarus held it close and snugged in against his carrier. At least for a few moments. Then he wanted back down. Ratchet put him back on his peds and let him waddle off some energy, pad in hands.

The medic slowed to a stop when Optimus and Megatron came out of the administration building. Ratchet found himself staring as his soon to be official conjunx gleamed. Megatron was looking angry, but he’d none the less been waxed up until he practically glowed. Every bit of him had the sheen of wax and polish. Ratchet found fans kicking in as he just admired for a time. Caught as if in some trap, he simply stared and lost track of time. Then he sent desire through the bond. ~ Yum. ~ Perhaps not as articulate as he would have preferred, but the sentiment was true.

Megatron was decidedly disgruntled even with that desire. While he appreciated the interest from Ratchet, he still didn’t enjoy the current goings on. Red optics settled on the medic, but the Decepticon’s ire was still clear. Optimus was smiling however. Looking down right pleased with himself.

~ I’ll scuff it all off you later. ~ Ratchet promised, plating lifting.

Then he jerked some as Jazz slipped past him laughing. “Mechling on the rampage!” The medic had been so distracted that Renovarus had gotten a considerable distance away.

“Ack!” Ratchet turned and hurried after Jazz and the giggling Renovarus.

The ceremony itself was simple, if on purpose. None of those at the center of today wanted it to take long. Optimus presided, speaking the ancient words claimed to have been set down by the original primes. For Megatron and Ratchet the words were meaningless. They were already bound, and had come to not only accept it, but enjoy it. Today was more for the population of New Kaon as it meant a reason to party. Considering all the work that had been going on for months now, everyone needed it.

Their vows spoken, Optimus claimed them officially bonded and a cheer went up. The party that followed was decidedly noisy. Renovarus was given his first sweet confection, had his first dance among the adults, and before long was taken off by Soundwave so they could all hide where it was more quiet.

Ratchet got his images of Prowl, Jazz, and Mirage, all of which had been nicely waxed. He also got to dance. That was the highlight of his night. Megatron was quietly possessive and they danced for hours. Fields so molded they almost couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began. Graceful and often seductive, if unintentionally on Megatron’s part. Quite on purpose from Ratchet.

Optimus managed to steal Ratchet away for a couple of rounds around the floor, but no one else was allowed to. Not that the medic minded. He was where he wanted to be.

It was much later when, humming, Ratchet wearily walked into their habitat. Ceremony aside, it had been a lovely evening. He’d perhaps had too much to drink as well, but it left him feeling decidedly warm and furry. A nice feeling.

He stilled as fingertips found his thighs and caressed upward. Red and white plating flared as those fingers traced over hipflare and his sides. The field behind Ratchet was wrapped in desire. All worked up from dancing, having the medic close, but not able to caress more than fleetingly. Ratchet found himself smiling as he lifted his arms and gave himself into the touch. Seems his dancing for the night wasn’t yet over.

Those dark hands were exploring him as he looked up at his bonded. Ratchet’s own hands cupping the other’s face awkwardly for their positioning until the medic turned himself around to tug Megatron down into a kiss.

The Decepticon sank down to kneel before the medic, first one knee and then the other. They met for that kiss. First a gentle press of lips, and then something more ardent. He could taste the energex on Megatron. Ratchet teased with his tongue wanting more of that, soon licking his way inside of Megatron’s mouth to have tongues war. The bigger mech’s engine revved for it and he pressed in eagerly.

Megatron’s large hands were hardly still during this. Cupping Ratchet’s back to pull him in firmly for the kiss, but then exploring. Caressing where he could slip fingers in between seams. It wasn’t long, however, before a hand slid down Ratchet’s aft to let fingers explore the intimacy panel between his thighs. The medic started for the touch having been distracted, laughing into the kiss and allowing those panels open. “Eager I see.” Murmured against Megatron’s lips.

The miner’s engine rumbled as he answered, “Always. You are intoxicating.” 

Dark fingers slid against the meshes of Ratchet’s valve, making the medic oh softly in pleasure. It rolled through his field with such intensity that Megatron moaned. Felt his own valve clench in reaction.

“Suckle me?” Megatron asked in a rumbling murmur. “I want you inside me tonight.”

The idea made Ratchet’s desire perk up, and he smiled as those fingers slid inside of him. It made him rock forward some, hands pressed to Megatron’s hood. “That sounds perfect.” Almost as perfect as those fingers felt.

Getting to the berth was a touch awkward as they were fondling one another eagerly, but that didn’t make it any less enjoyable. Outside the party was still going on, but Ratchet could barely hear it. His focus was on a white and black frame, and the deep engine rumbles the mech was making.

Megatron laid himself back, knees spreading. He found he had to lift one leg over Ratchet as the medic was already licking at intimacy panels. There was a thrill that his partner was so eager and willing to bring him pleasure. He held one leg aloft until Ratchet had fully settled.

Ratchet ran his tongue over the dark mesh he found beneath that panel, making the biolights surrounding it pulse more quickly. He knew his partner fairly well by this point, concentrating on what Megatron loved best. Swirled his tongue around the swollen, glowing node at the top, reveling in how the warlord moaned and even squirmed. The smell, the taste, was making his spike extend, yet that was ignored for now. The medic so loved the noises Megatron would make in the throws of pleasure. Such delightful sounds they were. Some so low he could only feel them.

He worked at his bonded until charge began skittering across Megatron’s plating. Then shifted to run his tongue along a thigh seam the electricity had just followed, smiling as the plating lifted in response. He ignored the dark spike for now, focused on other things.

Megatron was watching him, optics smoldering like dark embers, lips parted. His fans were going hard. Their fields were molded, and there was no need for words. Ratchet knew exactly what the Decepticon was wanting.

The medic slid his hands to the backs of Megatron’s knees and pushed the mech’s legs up and back to nearly where knees touched hood. It was an awkward position, but that not something either one was thinking about. No, there was only the desire to have Ratchet’s spike slide within Megatron’s valve. It brought both of them to moan as Ratchet shuffled himself forward into position, and hilted himself in as deep as he could in the silky heat of his lover. 

Ratchet began slow, building up as need drove them both. As the thrusting picked up in speed, Megatron stroked himself to the pace. But the medic simply didn’t have the physical stamina his partner did. While both would overload when one did, Ratchet wanted it to be Megatron first this time around. Not really thinking, he brought them into fusion. His optics spiraled wide and the coals appeared in their center. Ratchet pulled on the strength of his bonded. With a baring of denta he began thrusting hard.

For Megatron everything went strange. He was in two places at once – thrusting into a wonderful heat and grasping calipers, being thrust into in such a way that set all his inner nodes alight with charge.. he was stroking himself. Watching himself as well as watching Ratchet. Megatron didn’t even realize he was crying out for it. His deep voice shouting out his bonded’s designation, encouragement, simple yeses as the pace hit a perfect crescendo.

Both an individual and merged for that moment, the Decepticon found himself pushed quickly over the edge, pulling his bonded with him. Red optics rolled back as overload took him. Bliss over rode everything else for that moment.

But then something else swept them both up as Ratchet was dawn into the overload to have his own. Sparks merged. It had happened only once before, and neither could remember the moment, but this time they were aware.

Neither felt the urge to seek out spark merges since they were so closely bonded already. The affect was just as confusing as it had been the first time. Lost in one other so completely they couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began. Thoughts and memory mingled, giving one another different perspectives on recent events. But most importantly giving Megatron the firm knowledge that he was both wanted and loved.

It didn’t last long, leaving Ratchet dazed as he hugged Megatron’s thighs against his hood. Holding there both physically spent and momentarily lost mentally. He was also trembling as he made himself release those legs so he could crawl up and lay himself on the pale hood. Fans were going crazy fast on both frames, and he made a mental note to check one of Megatron’s. It was sounding weird.

“...Did we spark merge?” Megatron asked in a husky tone once he managed to find his voice. While he stretched out his legs, he didn’t attempt anything else.

Ratchet managed, “Uh-huh.” Yes. He shuttered his optics and relaxed into the engine sounds below him.

Megatron vented slowly, letting his systems settle some. He felt so good he couldn’t give it words. “How do you manage to satisfy me in every way?”

Ratchet chuckled, rubbing his cheek against the other mech. “Told you a long time ago.. I’m good at what I do.”

Megatron snorted a laugh.

 

 

Ratchet smiled as Jazz brought him a cube of energex. The room was loud, the music pounding, and the place crowded. He curled his field in thanks to the musician. Seems Mirage’s new bar was a success. The royal had finally found something to focus his attention on. Sure it meant Renovarus had one less babysitter, but Ratchet sure wasn’t going to discourage Mirage’s success. Much less his happiness.

He hadn’t come opening weekend to avoid the press, but now the place was merely full, not making mechs feel like sardines. Jazz was grinning at him, and tugging him out to the dance floor. Sure they were both bonded to other partners, but when those other partners hated bars.. you made due.

Cube in hand, Jazz pulling the other, Ratchet drained his drink and followed the musician out onto the dance floor. The empty cube was rescued by a nice mech who happened to catch it before it fell. Dancing with old, old friends for merely the enjoyment of dancing was totally acceptable, right? The medic sure thought so. The feel of the music through him, almost consuming.. the press of fields and bodies all around him was intoxicating. He let himself grow lost in it as he once did a long, long time ago. It seemed another life, that. It really was another life. Another name, another frame, and an all together different purpose to everything.

Later on when they were seated at the bar replenishing coolant, chatting with Mirage, the royal touched Ratchet’s arm and drew his attention to the front of the bar itself. There stood Megatron, head and shoulders over most everyone else. The Decepticon was frowning in a determined manner. The three looked to one another and Ratchet could only shrug. This was as much of a surprise to him as the others.

Lifting a hand and tugging at the bond, he drew Megatron’s gaze to him. There was a nod and the Decepticon forged his way through the press.

~ What are you doing here? ~ Ratchet asked in pleasant surprise. He admired the view as the other approached.

Megatron grunted, the sound lost in the press and noise. ~ You. ~ Was the curt reply.

Ratchet found himself grinning. Megatron really shouldn’t give him such openings. ~ Here? ~ The medic asked, thoughts growing wicked, ~ On the bar? In front of everyone? ..Oh mech, when do we start? ~ He sent lust through the link as he pictured it all. Hmm!

The growl was something Ratchet could feel through his whole frame as Megatron pressed close. But it wasn’t meant to entice. No, the warlord was actually blushing. ~ Stop. ~ Was said firmly. His field pushed at Ratchet, aggravated and embarrassed. Arms slid around him, and large, black hands gripped to the edge of the bar to trap him there. It should be stated that the medic wasn’t about to fight this. Instead he leaned in against the big mech, delight dancing through thoughts and field. He was thrilled that Megatron was here, soothing the other gently.

Jazz and Mirage were watching, and Jazz grinning, “Ya so have t’tell me what ya jes said.” Was demanded of Ratchet.

Ratchet grinned back. “If I told you, he’d kill you.” Megatron’s glower was enough to second that.

Mirage sipped Jazz’s drink calmly. “That’d be a waste of a decent musician.”

“Decent?!” Jazz protested. He pointedly took his drink back.

Ratchet left them to flirt at one another and nudged his bonded. ~ Dance with me? ~ Asked as he looked up the pale expanse to the Decepticon’s face. As much as he would have slipped away and tugged the other out to the dance floor, the stubborn force of determination felt through the link made him stay.

Asking worked however and Megatron pulled back, offering a hand which Ratchet gratefully accepted. Once they were out amid the press, the medic slid his hands over Megatron’s hood. ~ Stop trying to take it all in. You can’t. There’s no controlling the noise and the press, so let it wash over you. ~ He soothed, smiling up at the other. It took much coaxing from the medic to get Megatron to relax in all this. Mechs all around were excited to see Megatron here, and their fields made for an extra din to endure. But by focusing on Ratchet, with the medic’s field helping block out others, Megatron was able to enjoy himself some. Not that he’d ever want this kind of thing often, but Ratchet truly appreciated the effort being made.

It was fairly late by the time they left the dance club. Outside, Uraya branch was gleaming in lights, and was filled with mechs out having a good night. It had become quite the venue over the months. The awakening of the new sparks was only days away and everyone was in high spirits.

Ratchet was rather tipsy as he walked with Megatron towards the Circle and their habitat. They weren’t even touching, for they didn’t feel the need. It had been a fun night for the medic. Which perhaps had dulled his senses when someone cried out a warning. Fear from the mechs behind him came crashing onto Ratchet’s senses, and all he could do was turn to see. Perhaps it had been the years without combat that made him lax.

The shot that passed through him didn’t even hurt it was so sudden. His turning saved him. The blast took him in the side, barely missing his spark chamber, taking pieces of it just the same, and exploded out his opposite side. The shot itself barely missed Megatron. Pieces of Ratchet dug into the Decepticon’s pale plating as shrapnel, doing little true harm. 

Errors were screaming over Ratchet’s hud, but he paid them no mind. It was bad. He knew instinctively. For that the medic put himself into emergency stasis. He dropped to the floor like a puppet with the strings cut, leaking bright energon.

For those screaming mechs all around, the medic’s optics went dark as he fell to the stone. Megatron seemed to swoon, staggering before dropping too.

Beyond them both, a mech neither really knew lost a leg as the shot passed through him as well.

Not everyone lost their heads, and security had been out in force that evening due to the high population. The shooter was soon running for his life from heavily armed and armored enforcers. A very angry, red mech among them. It was sheer pandemonium for quite a while. All of the city was locked down, and the civilians of New Kaon risked much in bringing down the shooter. They weren’t about to let someone like that roam free.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet’s consciousness forced itself past the code barriers keeping him under. He’d freed himself from slave coding once, and had never lost that skill. Even if there had been times he’d chosen not to fight it. Like having lost the spark to fight after saving Megatron in the Pit. He’d allowed himself to wallow then. Now the medic fought to be with Megatron. With his mechling. This wasn’t slave coding however. Medical codes to keep him in stasis so that his traumas would be lessened.

He wasn’t suppose to wake, he knew that, and he left his optics offline as he became aware he was in medical. That made sense. A diagnostic showed a large number of lines in and out of his aching torso, and that made sense too. His systems were not doing well. All his ports were filled as he was attached to monitors and life support. Slowly, Ratchet pinged them all to see what they were, but didn’t alter anything. His mind was hazy. Kind of distanced from everything.

The bond was heavy with rage. A tremendous, focused anger that left Ratchet reeling. He dulled his side of things to buffer himself. His spark ached too for some reason. And he was too muddled to grasp why. Didn’t let Megatron know he was aware.

What Jazz was asking was almost missed as he dealt with the bond. “What’s wrong with his spark?” The musician was close and he was afraid. The emotion pulsed off him. Yet his voice sounded perfectly calm. The saboteur was so good at pretending calm. Too good.

First Aid’s reply was soft. The medic was troubled, and trying not to show it. The fear was a knot inside him. He wasn’t as good at hiding it. “What do you mean?” Ratchet was relieved it was First Aid here.

“It’s.. it’s weird.” Jazz was trying not to sound insulting, and failing. “Ah ain’t never seen a green spark before.”

It made First Aid smile just a little. “There’s nothing wrong with his spark, Jazz. A touch pale perhaps for the trauma, but it’s suppose to be that color. All Alpha sparks are green and gold.”

Surprise rolled through the saboteur for a moment, but he was soon chiding himself. That made a great deal of sense when he thought about it. Jazz felt he shouldn’t be surprised that Ratchet was an alpha.

Ratchet wasn’t thinking about his spark. He was thinking of First Aid, and his field reached out to gently touch that knot of fear in the other medic. First Aid gasped for the comfort that unraveled his anxiety. He laid a hand to his own hood as he realized what it meant. That touch was so familiar.

Jazz freaked some, if mildly. “What?!” Ratchet lay near death! Surely that gasp had to be something bad.

The younger medic ignored him and chided the older. “You aren’t suppose to be awake! Stop fighting the code!” Using a datapad he had jacked into Ratchet in case he needed to tweak settings in the equipment, First Aid forced a shutdown again. “And stay down this time.” Ratchet was so amused he could bring out some fight in the normally sweet mech that he allowed himself to be put back into stasis. Sadly it meant he didn’t get to hear First Aid explain what was going on to Jazz.

Jazz repeated, his voice not as calm this time around, “..Aid! What?!” The saboteur gripped to the edge of the medical berth to keep himself from freaking out more.

The medic motioned a hand. “He’s fine, Jazz. Being an idiot, but he’s fine. He keeps bringing himself out of stasis. Normally he lets me put him under. It must be his not knowing what’s going on.”

It left Jazz silent a moment as he processed. “..He can bring himself out of stasis? How long he been able t’do that?” That was a trick Jazz wanted to learn.

First Aid nodded and shrugged, “As long as I’ve known him. It’s why if there’s ever trouble they get me to put him under. I’m the only one he doesn’t fight. Normally he accepts my codes and stays out.” Clearly this was not one of those times and the medic vented.

 

 

The shutdown didn’t last long.

Ratchet sliced code strings and brought himself online again as he sensed loved ones near. This second time, some hours later, he felt Optimus. Filled with much of the same worry as the others. Strangely enough he felt Starscream too. The seeker wasn’t sure how to feel over all this, but guilt wasn’t in among the mess, so Ratchet left him to pace. First Aid wasn’t in his field reach. 

Again he didn’t try to move, knowing he could likely kill himself if he tried. His hud was down, and in fact he couldn’t even tell what time it was. Ratchet decided not to push any further than he was already doing.

So with his body down, the medic reached out for the bond. Megatron’s side flared with his concern, only to have Megatron try and quiet it as to not swamp the other. Ratchet sent him only comfort and assurances. The anger was quieter now. Certainly not gone, but there was more focus to it.

~ They said you wouldn’t be out of stasis for days. ~ Megatron stated, almost more of a question however.

Ratchet found he couldn’t form the words to reply properly. He sent a feeling of love to the other, along with a bit of muddled mess to express the rest of what he felt going on. Concerns, worries, fears..

Megatron could only frown, wondering what that all meant in regards to Ratchet’s condition. Yet the fear for others, Ratchet’s concerns were clear. ~ We’re fine. I took no damage. Renovarus is with me. Put yourself back in stasis. ~ Was ordered.

Megatron was distracted after that, doing something that couldn’t be determined through the bond.

Optimus looked up in surprise as First Aid came out of the back room, disgruntled. Small drones were hovering around the medic as he all but stormed over. “You need to stay offline!” Was insisted as Ratchet was dropped back into stasis yet again.

This time he decided to honor that demand. His bonded, his mechling, were fine. His friends alright. He could rest.

 

 

Megatron watched Starscream pace the medical bay. The seeker had changed some during the months since his return. Quieter, more reserved. Under Ratchet’s care Starscream had recovered. It had taken two surgeries and a good deal of maintenance on Ratchet’s part. Not that the seeker and medic were ever close, never comfortable around one another, but Ratchet still did what he could. Why Starscream had been here now that Ratchet was injured baffled the warlord. Yet he was too tired to actually address that issue. Let Starscream play some game. It would unravel as all the others had.

Renovarus lay on the medical berth curled in as snug against his carrier as he could be, finally in recharge. Ratchet had been in stasis for days, and the mechling hadn’t been dealing well. Megatron now sat near that same berth, rubbing the toddler’s back, trying to take what little comfort he could from all this. Ratchet lay unmoving, covered in patches and cables. He’d been on life support since the incident. First Aid had repaired the heavily damaged spark chamber, but little else. There were reasons Megatron knew, but he had been too angry to even hear the words that first day. Leaving him now to wonder.

Starscream looked up as Optimus came in. The seeker said nothing but wrapped his arms around himself. 

Optimus frowned at the slender Decepticon seeker, but decided to say nothing as well, and he strode across the room to where Megatron sat. A hand settled on the pale gray pauldron. “Thank Primus. How long as he been recharging?” Speaking of Renovarus.

Megatron turned his head, but didn’t respond to Optimus in any other physical manner. “A little under three hours.” There was a question he felt the need to ask, but he hesitated with Starscream there. So the Decepticon used comms instead, << Why doesn’t First Aid wake him? He’s been stable since day one. >>

The prime found himself smiling. This had been explained, but he understood. Megatron had been sorely affected by the wounding of Ratchet, and didn’t remember much of that night. It had taken one of the junior medics over an hour to convince Megatron’s own systems he hadn’t been suffering a fatal breach. << First Aid said sparks require slightly different care than the frame. While the damage could be repaired within hours, a spark in shock will reject said repairs and gut. These days have been ensuring that Ratchet’s spark is stable and able to handle supporting his frame once more. >> He gripped the pauldron he touched, << Trust First Aid in this, Megatron. Ratchet is his mentor, and he will do everything he can to ensure Ratchet recovers fully. >>

Megatron looked sour over this, not quite seeing the prime, for all his helm was turned that way. << He was awake and aware the hours after the attack. Reaching out to ensure we were all safe. I highly doubt his spark is ready for death. >>

Optimus boldly slid an arm around Megatron and moved in to share his warmth and field. << First Aid knows best in this, Megatron. I doubt it will be much longer. >>

While the warlord tensed at first for the closeness, it didn’t last. The tall frame relaxed and his field nudged against Optimus’ to express how grateful he was. It was not something others ever got to see, but it warmed Optimus’ spark. Progress was certainly being made.

Starscream watched, jealous. His trine was gone. Watching another slowly form was a kind of torture. Yet he remained. Kindness wasn’t something he had often known, and the medic’s simple care had made an impression. But beyond that the seeker felt he knew who was behind this, and for once wasn’t actually involved.

 

 

That evening Megatron and Optimus stood with Jazz, Mirage, and Prowl around a mech who had been bound firmly to a berth. The shooter was not a mech anyone knew, and he was in stasis at the moment.

“We ain’t gettin’ much.” Jazz gave apologetically. “He’s been wiped an’ re-purposed.” Which meant that someone had destroyed the mechs’ processor and memories so that a new set of skills and history could be laid. It was one of the most horrible things that could be done to a mech.

Optimus looked down at the unknown mech in pity, “Is there nothing that can be done for him?”

Jazz shrugged, “Sure. We’ll wipe him again an’ make him a youngling. Ain’t no way t’restore who an’ what he was.” The special operations head wasn’t anywhere near as cold as he came off for this, but he’d seen it so many times over the years that there was only a faint sense of loss now.

Mirage added, “Especially since we don’t know who he used to be.”

“He can be added in to the growing host of younglings that we have awakening.” Prowl gave. For those new mechs were already doing so. Not that any of the command group had any chance to see them.

Mirage murmured, “May his third life be more auspicious than his first two.”

Megatron stood not too far away, grumbling his engine as he thought. “Shockwave. It was to be Shockwave.”

Optimus looked to the Decepticon for his words, “Why?”

“Something Ratchet said months ago.” Megatron turned to the prime, motioning a hand. “It was the day you were asking of Zeta, and Ratchet was working on Starscream. Starscream was purposely injured in a way Ratchet had seen in victims of Shockwave.”

Prowl frowned, disagreeing, “That is hardly proof that our shooter is tied to Shockwave. We don’t even have confirmation from Starscream that he was attacked by Shockwave. He hasn’t spoken to anyone of that damaged him.”

Jazz had to agree, “It’s too early days t’tell. We ain’t exactly been makin’ friends everywhere. Coulda been one of those groups that left, or you chased out.”

Megatron’s demeanor shifted at that, giving Jazz a dark look. The Saboteur waved a dismissive hand at him. “Don’t get in a ruffle at me. It’s true.”

This brought Optimus to step in between them. “Enough. We can not afford to fight among ourselves. We must discover where this mech came from. If we can not know who he was, we may be able to discern who did this.”

Prowl motioned with the datapad he held, “His memories go back to Polyhex, but nothing before that.”

Megatron rumbled as he folded his arms, “Shockwave is in Polyhex.”

“And that could be complete coincidence.” Prowl pointed out. “But it is none the less an excellent place to start.” With this he looked to Jazz. “Intelligence gathering is your strength.” As if he felt the other needed that reminder.

The internal conversation that followed wasn’t very kind.


	4. Picture time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something easy and fun for myself. Megaton and Ratchet.

Look! Fanart! <3

https://www.deviantart.com/lady-cybercat/art/Ratchet-and-Megatron-767615457


	5. Chapter 5

First Aid woke Ratchet the following day. As blue optics warmed to life it was to a small crowd. Megatron, Optimus, Prowl, and the medical trainees all watched closely as First Aid brought his mentor back online. The only two not included were Soundwave and Renovarus, as it had been judged the mechling would be too distressing for his carrier to handle at the moment. Jazz and Mirage were out with Ironhide, working.

Ratchet came to realize he knew everyone here to some degree and asked, “At least tell me you sold tickets?” His voice turned out to be rough and filled with static. It made him have to stop and reset his vocalizer.

First Aid smiled down at him. “Welcome back.” 

Not that Ratchet was going anywhere soon. His torso was still a mess, covered in patches with cables and wires leading to several machines. The errors his HUD was giving told the medic that this was a wake up to ensure he hadn’t suffered any unnoticed processor damage during his attack and down time. With that knowledge he turned his attention to the mechs around him. His field flared to wrap Megatron and Optimus both in assurances. To touch his close friends, and finally lightly brush the fields of those who lay beyond. There was almost a hush to the gathering and then a wash of relief.

Megatron bowed over him and caressed his face. Ratchet didn’t try to move, but smiled. Their bond was alive with emotion as Megatron had been struggling with for days now. Guilt a large part of it.

Ratchet flooded him with further assurances. ~ It’s alright. ~ The medic told him over the bond. ~ He’ll run some tests, then shut me down for repairs. Everything seems to be as it should be. ~

Megatron snorted at him, large fingers touching tenderly, unwilling to quite let go. ~ You shouldn’t be injured at all. ~

~ Speaking of that, what happened? Beyond the obvious. ~ Ratchet knew he’d been shot.

Optimus murmured, asking of First Aid. “How long will his repairs take?”

While First Aid was answering, Ratchet’s attention was on his bonded. He already knew he’d be weeks recovering, if only due to the time it would take for replacement parts.

Megatron shook his helm, ~ I don’t have much to tell. Someone wiped and reprogrammed a mech to kill you. ~

Some of the monitors hooked up to Ratchet protested as the medic took in his news. First Aid gave off his explaining and pushed Optimus out of the way. “I warned you to keep things calm!” He chided the Decepticon as he moved in to make sure Ratchet would continue being stable.

Optimus stepped back, a trifle over balanced. He was helped by Prowl, and the two backed out of the way.

Megatron bristled, his field growing spikey, “He deserves to know.”

Optimus said firmly, “Enough. You two arguing is sure to stress Ratchet further.” Which he very much did not want to happen. It earned him some glares, but he didn’t care.

Ratchet started laughing, only to choke off as everything started hurting.

First Aid threw up his hands, “Out! Everyone out! I’m putting him back in stasis.”

Ratchet could only feel Megatron’s ire rising as he sank down into darkness and knew no more. He decided not to fight it.

 

Megatron stood with Renovarus in his arms, rocking gently. He’d gotten so used to Ratchet taking care of everything that the last several weeks had been quite the learning experience. Dismaying, but somehow good. He’d gotten lots of help of course, but Megatron had stepped up and taken over parenting instead of leaving it to another. Having a mechling on your hip all the time hadn’t been easy to get used to. Yet the little mech that leaned trustingly in against him had gone from annoying to blessing in a distressingly short time. He’d gotten so soft over the last few years, he chided himself.

With a vented sigh he tried to turn his thoughts to Perceptor, who stood at the front of the room, motioning to a monitor covered in detailed information and image files. The information was something he did need to know.

Optimus stood near by, as he always seemed to, close but never quite intimately, giving the scientist the proper attention.

Megatron’s thoughts were wandering nearly as much as Perceptor’s explanation. It didn’t help the red Autobot loved using the largest words possible and had a bad tendency to ramble. Regardless of the fact Megatron did know all the words, they still made the lecture difficult to take in.

He was kind of glazing over when Optimus nudged him. Megatron shot Optimus a dirty look, but the prime showed no change in expression. His field nudged as well, saying he was amused.

Perceptor motioned to a potion of the display, where some graphs showed bright colors. “..It all leads to the conclusion that the crevices that lead to Iacon’s destruction were induced by a transformation of the inner core of Cybertron.” It was the clearest thing he’d said over the last hour.

Optimus wasn’t surprised at that summary since he had been paying attention, but he did have to ask, “If our world transformed, then why did the crevices form in the first place?”

“Lack of energon.” Wheeljack added in. “The surface we live on, as well as many of the layers below, were in fact added after Cybertron’s initial construction. Over time, and as energon diminished, the ties between layers has corrroded. Kind of like a limb the core can no longer keep functioning.”

Perceptor nodded, “When the core transformed, and by core I mean the original mass of our home world in it’s entirety, the upper layers failed in their cohesion. The stresses of the transformation were too much and the crevices formed as the structural stress proved too great.” 

Perceptor looked really proud of himself until Megatron asked, “But why did it transform?”

His expression fell for that. “I’m afraid we simply don’t know.”

Optimus shifted for that and murmured, “It must do with the Well.” He found all the optics in the room on him and there’s was a shrug of broad pauldons, “I have mentioned in the past that I was warned of a danger, and I felt the call to go down to the Well.”

It was Prowl who asked, “Could the transformation have been the relocation of the Well?”

“I do not believe so, no, but something did move.” Optimus gave, unable to explain why he felt this way. No one asked of it, for they knew he carried the Matrix that sometimes whispered to him.

“What else is there?” Megatron asked, still rocking the very drowsy looking mechling against his hood.

“Vector Sigma.” Prowl gave. 

Wheeljack had to agree, “Speculation at this point, but we do know that Cybertron transformed, and it wasn’t the Well. Unless there’s some other ancient wonder that we haven’t been told about that leaves pretty much only Vector Sigma. The more important question is why. Why did this happen? Why after all this time as Cybertron come to life enough to transform? That’s the answer we really have got to find.”

 

Ratchet came to only gradually. He was drugged, and heavily. So much so that he could barely string coherent thought together and make sense of his situation. What woke him was easy. Renvoarus was crying. A soft, distressed sound that told he’d been sobbing for a long period. The medic’s medical and carrier protocols had woken him in spite of the drugs. Yet he couldn’t do anything. His frame felt like useless lead, and his optics would barely open.

The swaying nearly lulled him back into his drug hazed rest in spite of Renovarus’ distress. Someone big was carrying him. He should be in medical. Why was he being carried? Without real thought Ratchet reached out and touched the spark that was so close to his. That woke him up fast. The spark was dark, self centered, and without a whole lot of morals. It was not a spark that Ratchet had felt before, so not someone he knew.

And that touch brought the mech to realize the medic was awake. “No.. no.. you need to recharge.” The voice was strange in that it was fairly high pitched for a mech that large. It brought Ratchet to try and focus on him. There was a blur of dark shapes and muted colors. Hardly helpful.

The swaying stopped and Renovarus was put down. The mechling was sniffling, his field miserable, but he didn’t try to run away. No, he tried to cling to Ratchet. The medic’s spark nearly broke for the anguish his offspring was feeling, but he couldn’t do anything other than moan. 

It was hard to see, his vision refusing to clear as he attempted to soothe the mechling in field alone, and because it was really dim. The smells were of wet and rust and decay. Not smells normal in New Kaon. Where were they?

But the big mech didn’t care for the medic’s confusion. He merely dropped down to a crouch, Ratchet draped over a thigh and snug in a huge arm, and pulled something out of subspace.

Ratchet sounded a protest at the dull pain in his throat for the rough injection of more drugs, and beyond that he knew no more.

 

Megatron all but skidded to a stop when the bond pulsed. Prowl nearly slid into him as well. New Kaon was in chaos at the moment. Someone had destroyed one of the shuttles in the huge cavern that served as their docking bay, and during the clean up it was discovered that Ratchet was gone. First Aid had nearly been killed, and Renovarus was missing as well. No one had seen anything. Mechs all over were terrified.

It had taken Soundwave, Optimus, and several others to keep Megtron from destroying most of the main circle with his bare hands. No one had quite realized how much of a calming influence Ratchet was on the warlord.

But once that fiasco was done, the entire city was searched top to bottom, and now he and Prowl were returning to the administration building to go over reports. That’s when he felt it. 

Prowl’s wings flickered about as he frowned up at Megatron, yet he didn’t ask for the Decepticon’s whole expression and body language were far, far away. Megatron’s field shrank, pulling in.

Then Megatron’s optics widened somewhat, cycling to allow a bright blue to form up at the center. Prowl shifted around to get a better look. He’d heard about it, but had never seen it. The warlord’s field then shifted, as if he were straining against a great weight. It was a painful thing to be near and Prowl shifted back yet again, wings lifting in alarm.

Megatron pushed. It wasn’t a physical action, but that’s the only way Prowl could describe it. The warlord pushed with his field, intensely focused and angry.

 

Ratchet woke with a surge. He’d no idea how Megatron had done it, but the drugs fled, Megatron was with him, and he knew exactly what he had to do.

The big mech that had taken him was there immediately, pushing him back down to a filthy pavement where he had been laid. “No! No waking up!” He was too strong for the medic, but Ratchet didn’t need to over power him physically. Filled with a rage not his own, the medic pushed hard against the other mech’s field.

Channeling that rage, Ratchet didn’t flood the mech with pain, but instead pleasure. Perhaps not as well as he might have without Megatron’s anger, but he made do. A mech in pain could fight against it. Fear made mechs react strangely, and seldom in a way that could be controlled, but pleasure? That almost always had the same results, and this mech was no different. Spark driven immediately into overload, the processor followed, and the mech rocked before dropping to the ground with a resounding thud. A frame never failed to respond once the spark and processor kicked things into gear.

His audials were filled with Renovarus crying again, but Ratchet couldn’t do anything about that right that moment. He clawed at the pavement for purchase to roll himself over. First Aid had replaced the really important parts of his anatomy, which is why he had survived this long outside medical at all, but he was hardly whole. Entire panels, and internals, were still missing. But he couldn’t lay there! White out from overload didn’t last long.

The medic turned himself over, red in his optics, and dragged himself up the frame of the mech he knew no designation for. Iyhgbn gnoring open panels his field push had caused, Ratchet unspooled a cable from his wrist and jacked into a medical port at the hip area.

He was in for a bit of a fight to take down the mech’s internal security, but he knew his way around it, and fought for not only his own life, but Renovarus’ as well.

For all they were too far distant to talk, Ratchet knew Megatron wanted this mech dead. Yet he fought against that and dropped the mech into deep stasis instead. Something he couldn’t wake up from by himself. 

Exhausted in the aftermath, Ratchet dropped his helm down to the warm frame beneath him and vented. He hurt. Oh, how he hurt. But the link was fading and he couldn’t afford to remain there. 

There was a stuttered moan, and some sobs, as Ratchet pushed himself up through sheer spite. Someone wanted him very dead, and he was determined to deny that. Once on his peds, he had his mechling in his arms.

It was the first time in weeks he’d felt the touch of his carrier’s field, so Renovarus began sobbing brokenly in earnest. He’d been crying so long by this point that the sound was terrible.

Kneeling there in the muck and mire, Ratchet ignored his hurts and soothed the little one, wrapping him close.

Once Renovarus had quieted, and that look a long time, Ratchet looked to the big mech. He was large and probably orange with red accents, but that was a little difficult to tell down here. Where were the mechs no one knew coming from? This one even had a Decepticon symbol.

Shifting, the movement difficult, Ratchet managed to rise to his peds and move up to the mech. Kneeling on his chest, the medic rooted through subspace and took nearly everything. Weapons, cables, a lot of medical grade drugs, and thankfully energon. Most of it went into his own subspace, nearly empty for having been in medical himself.

Motioning to Renovarus, Ratchet waited as the hesitant mechling came over. The tiny mech was filthy and scuffed. He’d been roughly treated. Ratchet caressed his helm and helped him drink part of an energon cube. Once he realized what was going on, Renovarus gulped the fuel down. Ratchet drained the rest himself. “Let’s get the frag out of here.” Was murmured as he pushed himself to his peds.

With one hand to his distressingly barren middle, and the other gripping Renovarus’ tiny hand, Ratchet began limping the way the three had come from. Towards Megatron. It was all he could do.

 

Prowl was frowning at Megatron as he returned to himself. “Well?” The Autobot demanded. Once he would have reprimanded such a demand, but things were different now, and Prowl had proven himself time and time again.

Megatron rubbed at his face with a hand. “Ratchet woke up. He’s been heavily drugged. That explains part of how he was taken quietly. I managed to wake him fully and he’s free from his captor. One mech. Ratchet didn’t know him at all. Renovarus is with him.”

Wings flickered briefly, “Can you feel where he is well enough to lead us to him?” Prowl asked, already coming a few mechs.

Megatron nodded, “And I will.”

 

Jazz explained as he watched Megatron fit a fusion canon to his arm, “We found it this mornin’. An old drainage tunnel. It’s the only place our security didn’t cover.” He suppressed a shiver for watching the warlord. The lack of security was already being dealt with. They’d been rather lax, for with the war over no one had expected an attack.

It was a hole. And decently sized. Megatron could tell it had been created on purpose from the tool marks left in the stone, but he ignored that for the moment. Merely leaned inside to the rough passage that it lead to. A passage that lead at a slight angle upwards, with a tiny bit of liquid snaking along the center of the curved floor. There were even the remains of lights, but most no longer functioned.

Without a word the warlord dropped down into that tunnel, peds hitting with a dull thoom. Carved out of the rock, the passage didn’t even shimmy for his landing. “Come. He is wounded and unarmed in the lower levels.” 

Ravage leapt down into his waiting hands without hesitation. Megatron placed her on her paws and straightened to catch Jazz. The saboteur grinned as he settled into Megatron’s arms and his field turned flirty, “No wonder Ratch likes it here.”

Megatron’s engine grumbled as he rolled his optics and placed the mech down. He turned without a word and accepted the heavy pack that Ironhide offered. This was all but dropped on Jazz, who umphed as he caught it, then staggered. More packs followed, as did mechs. Ironhide and Optimus were the two that joined them. Megatron wanted Soundwave, but that one had twins to look after now.

The three bigger mechs shouldered packs willed with supplies, but Jazz and Ravage were left free of the weight. They needed to be able to move. Visor flickering a wink at the feline, Jazz hurried off down the tunnel, disappearing only too easily into the darkness no matter his hue.

It had been more than a day since Ratchet’s disappearance. Security had gotten glimpses of an orange mech carrying something towards the edges of New Kaon, but it hadn’t been enough to tell what he was holding, where he’d gone, or how he’d disappeared. Much less how the mech had managed to carry an unconscious medic, and a sobbing mechling, through the city without being noticed.

This reminded everyone of the trek that had taken place to the Well. A trek they prayed wasn’t as long this time around. Even so hours passed as they descended once more into the depths. Sadly unlike before they had no crevice to drop down. No, they had to take the slow, messy way down.

Jazz’s helm poked up out of seeming darkness and made Ironhide jump. He only grinned as his visor warmed to its proper azure hue. “Down this way.” Given quietly. “Ravage has their scent.” That dark head disappeared again as the musician turned saboteur slid down the ladder with wild abandon.

Ironhide huffed, “I’m gonna shoot him onna these days.”

Optimus chuckled, gripping the warrior’s pauldron. “And you would miss. Which is exactly why you do not try.”

There was a grunt of ire, but the red mech merely felt around for the ladder and started the climb down. Optimus looked back to where he could barely see Megatron excepting for biolights. The warlord was tense. << What is wrong? >> The prime asked.

Megatron shifted for it, holding his silence for a brief time, << We are surrounded by dangers. And he is alone. >> How life had changed. So utterly and completely. He still reeled at it sometimes.

Optimus would have smiled if this were not as true as it was. The medic, and their offspring, were in danger. << Never under estimate Ratchet, Megatron. You have made that mistake more than once, remember? >>

The mech’s engine rumbled, but Optimus could feel Megatron’s field shifting to something lighter. Amusement. There was a great vent. << Yes, yes I have. >>

 

Ratchet’s middle was on fire even after he’d disabled the pain sensors in much of his torso. He’d been walking for hours, having to carry Renovarus much of that time. The mechling just couldn’t handle this kind of journey. With the mechling clinging to his back, the medic slogged through a wet section of tunnels. He kept one hand to the wall due to how his helm would occasionally spin. If only he could sit and wait for the group he felt was coming.

But the glowing optics in the darkness told him that he didn’t dare.

They were likely some kind of cybercat. He could feel their sparks as well as their gazes. So far his field gift had been enough to keep them at bay, but the medic was losing strength. If he stopped he was sure he’d drop into stasis, and then neither of them would survive. Ratchet was damned if he was going to allow that to happen.

Unlike mechs some painful field jabs were enough to keep them from getting close. The animals response to pain enough to make them scatter. It slowed Ratchet’s pace as well. Unfortunately for the cats Ratchet’s protocols didn’t stop him from killing them. A particularly brave feline lay dead some miles behind the medic.

Renovarus whimpered softly, finally awake after some hours in recharge. Ratchet shifted him once they had reached the drier side of the tunnel, and the mechling climbed up and out to wait for his carrier to follow. “Accet?” Was asked in a quiet voice.

“We’re okay.” Ratchet returned as he struggled to climb the small pile. Kneeling on the mound that blocked the mess of fluids caught here, he looked down at his middle and grimaced. Most of the wraps were gone. He’d likely have to have what internals he had replaced, replaced again. There was no plating to seal against the wet and grime.

A small, dark gray hand drew his attention as Renovarus gripped his arm and tugged. “Move.” The little one insisted.

Ratchet found himself smiling at his stubborn mechling. He could so see Megatron’s stern features looking back at him. “Yes, sir.”

Using the concave wall for support, he pushed himself once more to his peds. Together carrier and mechling continued their march.

 

Ratchet was barely moving by the time they were found. Leaning heavily against a wall, sitting with his knees drawn up, the medic was struggling to remain conscious. He simply couldn’t move anymore, no matter the dangers. Renovarus was tugging at him, terrified into silence by the forms that could barely be seen outside of the medic’s headlights. Even those lights were dimming.

A set of golden optics appeared out of the darkness as Ravage silently made her way to where the pair sat. Renovarus huddled against Ratchet until he realized he knew those optics. Perking some, for all he was exhausted, the mechling chirped at the feline.

Ravage purred as she rubbed her head against the little one, never mind he already nearly outmassed her. 

His lower lip was trembling as he wanted to cling to her, but was denied. Ravage slipped right on past the two to set herself against the felines lurking beyond. There was a roar and hisses as a brief tussle played out beyond Renovarus’ vision. The mechling decided to hide against Ratchet, where he felt safer.

And then Jazz was there. His visor a cheerful hue as he crouched down and grinned. “Fancy meetin’ you here.”

Ratchet managed a bare heh as Renovarus threw himself at the Polyhexian. Nearly as filthy as they were, Jazz didn’t stop the mechling and pulled him in close, field sharing comfort. 

Running ped steps, splashing in the muck, soon drowned out all else as the other three arrived. “Thank primus.” Optimus gave as they reached them.

Ironhide reached Ratchet first, jacking into him before even saying hello. Ratchet, already nearly in stasis, didn’t fight the intrusion. He allowed his oldest friend access to everything he needed to know, even as his optics slid closed.

“Well?” Megatron demanded as he accepted Renovarus from Jazz. The mechling sobbed against his sire, knowing he was truly safe now.

Ironhide grunted and pulled his jack free gently. “He’s in rough shape, but he ain’t gonna expire on us. No way he can walk.” 

Jazz motioned for the pack Ironhide was wearing. “Optimus can carry him, but we gotta get him clean an’ patched first. We leave him this dirty an’ he’s gonna die before we get him home.” Especially since First Aid was recovering now as well.

Together Jazz and Ironhide washed the medic’s exposed internals as well as they could. Checks were made for leaks and then Ratchet was wrapped up thoroughly. Megatron felt a flush of emotion as Optimus picked up the still form, but he said and did nothing. Once Ironhide had the pack on again, the three bigger mechs returned the way they came.

Jazz smiled down to Ravage and together they slipped into the darkness, following the path Ratchet had left.

Optimus, Megatron, and Ironhide paused to look back, but then merely glanced to one another and continued on their way.

 

Ratchet woke to being carried. Again. But he knew this rolling pace, knew the windshield against his face, and most importantly he knew the spark that rested beneath it.

Optimus smiled behind his battle mask as the medic’s field slid against his own in greeting. It was weak, barely able to touch, but at least it meant Ratchet was very much alive. He responded with gentle assurances and support.

Megatron also knew that Ratchet was awake, but said nothing out loud. He touched his bonded through their link and was rewarded with a full response. Renovarus was asleep in his arms and he did nothing to wake the mechling. He wanted nothing more than to pass the little one to Ironhide and go back to crush the mech that had done this, but he did nothing of the sort. Even Megatron knew that would accomplish nothing. He wouldn’t even feel satisfaction after.

Somehow, as he always seemed to, Ratchet touched his spark and melted that anger. They were together again.

There was a questioning through the bond, and Megatron replied, ~ We are nearly to New Kaon. Rest. There’s no need to keep waking yourself. ~

Ratchet was quiet a moment before he managed words, ~ Love you. ~ And with that he let himself drift back into something more akin to recharge than stasis.

Megatron managed nothing more.

 

Jazz and Ravage stood on either side of the mech that had taken Ratchet, and Jazz slowly dropped into a crouch. The mech was gray, but he hadn’t been dead for long. The bite marks and torn out internals told of the mecha animals that had been at the frame.

“How did a wounded medic manage this?” Ravage asked, audials leaning back. She sank to sit, tail curling around paws. The mech was a big one. Likely a construction fame, and heavily armored. He even wore a Decepticon symbol.

Jazz could only shrug, but the fact intimacy panels were open told him a few things. The animals had destroyed everything beneath those panels. It wasn’t pretty. “Ain’t sure. Gonna ask though.” He had some ideas, having heard rumors, but for now he pulled a couple things out of subspace. A small power supply and a datapad. The saboteur used both to access the mech’s memory files.

It took Jazz a while to sort through it all, and finally he frowned. Tools were tucked away before he pulled a wicked looking cyberblade out of a hidden compartment in his thigh. “This is gonna get messy.” He warned as he began working through the panels covering the mech’s torso.

Ravage merely snorted and waited as Jazz removed the dead mech’s memory drives in full.

 

Megatron sat in medical, reclining on a berth, Ratchet finally in his arms. The medic was once more on life support, but the situation not so dire as to where he couldn’t be held. Not that the gaggle of training medics had any chance of convincing Megatron otherwise. The warlord wondered how he’d managed to be brought to this. A life of conquest had turned into wanting nothing more than this smaller mech in his arms.

It had been weeks since he could hold Ratchet. Weeks of the medic on a medical berth, attached to so many machines that Megatron could only sit close. The Decepticon hadn’t been recharging at all well. Not without the spark he now had close. It made him drowsy.

~ Liar. ~ Came a quiet voice through his spark. 

Even accused, it made Megatron smile, ~ And exactly what have I been lying about? ~ Knowing Ratchet was merely baiting him.

~ That you’ve been recharging. ~ Ratchet had asked some days ago if the Decepticon had been getting proper rest.

Megatron’s engine rumbled out a chuckle and he pressed his lips to the medic’s chevron. The warm scent of him was such a relief. ~ I shall soon enough. ~

~ Liar. ~ Ratchet’s optics came online slowly, warming to their sky blue shade. He shifted some, getting a feel for how much he could move. Cables and wires were everywhere, all converging on his wrapped torso. This didn’t stop the medic from lifting a hand and caressing Megatron’s face. He traced the weary features, always amused that he could do this. ~ Rest. I’ll watch over you. ~

A smile pulled in over faintly scarred lips, ~ I need a protector then? ~ Megatron asked, his field feeling of warm amusement.

~ Damn straight you do. ~ Ratchet insisted, sliding a hand around to the back of Megatron’s helm so that he could pull the other into a kiss. The Decepticon melted into it, wanting to draw the kiss out. Sadly Ratchet didn’t have the energy for such things. The medic’s field gave apologies. He knew he was turning his bonded on even with that simple gesture. Doing from feast to famine wasn’t all that easy. ~ You should ask Optimus to help with that. ~ That being Megatron’s arousal. Didn’t matter Ratchet wanted to couple with the warlord, that so wasn’t going to happen until he was fully repaired.

Megatron’s features pinched for that. His blunt partner never pulled punches in regards to certain things. His field shifted, conflicted. Megatron both lusted after Optimus, and was intensely reluctant to even suggest such a thing. 

Before Megatron could reply, Ratchet was pushing at him with field. ~ Let it go for Pit’s sake. ~ There was a resigned feeling accompanying all this. ~ You love him. I love him. He loves us and wants to be with us. Stop letting that pride of yours stand in the way of all of us being happy. ~

His grimace wasn’t hidden because Ratchet would be able to feel it anyway, but that didn’t change Megatron’s reservations. His emotions were conflicting, and convoluted.

~ No, he didn’t. ~ Ratchet told him firmly. ~ He didn’t betray you. ~ While it had taken the medic a while to figure it out, he had come to understand the source of Megatron’s hesitation in this. A deep seated feeling of betrayal he couldn’t get over.

It made Megatron’s jaw clench and his engine rumble in warning, but Ratchet was fearless. The discomfort here was no real threat. 

~ Love, let it go. ~ The words were gentle, and Ratchet was looking up at him with the sweetest of smiles. ~ The things you imagined happened.. didn’t. They forced the Primacy on him, he didn’t want it. He didn’t steal it from you. ~

Megatron looked away, but the hand at his face brushed a warm thumb over his cheekguard. That Ratchet understood almost made this more difficult. There was a length of quiet as the warlord tried to put it into words. 

Used to such silence, Ratchet simply waited.

~ It was the hack. ~ Megatron gave slowly. ~ I know that, but the emotions.. they are still my own. It still feels as though the mech I trusted stabbed me in the back. ~ The hack that had made him unstable, prone to paranoia and excessive violence. He had truly become a monster.

Ratchet smiled as the Decepticon managed to express that. It hurt and Megatron liked to ignore hurts and pretend they would go away on their own. The medic on the other hand had to fix things. ~ He’d give you the primacy if he could. ~

It brought Megatron to grimace, ~ No thank you. I was a fool back then. Naive. The matrix went to the proper mech. I pity him now to be honest. ~

~ Then you have absolutely no reason to feel betrayed, do you? ~ The medic seemed almost smug.

Megatron rolled his optics and pulled that hand away from his face so that he could kiss the palm. ~ As if it were that easy. ~

Ratchet snorted some. ~ Of course it is. You’re the one making it complicated. You love him and he loves you. He never stopped loving you. ~

~ Ratchet, you are the one he wants. Not me. ~

While it was partially true, Ratchet vented slowly, achingly for it. He also shook his helm, ~ That’s not true and you know it. Well, part of it isn’t true. He does want you. Optimus loved you long before he loved me. His feelings for me.. well.. ~ He managed a shrug. How Ratchet missed that he really didn’t know. Like he had with Ironhide. He was suppose to be observant, and all he could do was feel guilt for it all now.

Megatron shifted him, not letting the medic hide his face. ~ Stop. I’m not letting you do this to yourself, any more than you let me. We both know it’s difficult to notice the interest of others when you are fighting a bond. He doesn’t blame you for it, and neither do I. ~

There followed another vent before Ratchet made his reply sound fond, ~ Aft. ~

~ Yes, I do have a nice aft, thank you. ~

The laughter that burst out of Ratchet hurt.

 

 

While Megatron managed recharge after their talk, he certainly didn’t find Optimus to further Ratchet’s suggestion. It had him pensive for certain.

However, as the room filled with mechs, Megatron turned his thoughts to other things. Jazz didn’t look as thought he had recharged for days, but still held the attention of the room.

“Ravage an’ me found the mech who’d taken Ratch.. but he was dead.” He held up a hand to still questions, his visor a darker shade of blue than normal. “He was in stasis lock an’ got himself chewed on by mecha animals before we got there. Wasn’t nothin’ that coulda been done.”

The disappointment in the room was voiced, but Jazz shushed them again with a motion. “I took his memory drives. He’s another wiped mech, but one that didn’t go so well as the first. He glitched. Almost the moment he walked outa the door t’get here. Instead of killin’ Ratchet, he felt he had t’take him to his master instead.”

Prowl’s wings spread, “Jazz, you are too tired to be dramatic. Get on with it.”

The Saboteur pouted at his bonded for that, but straightened and got to the point. “I hate t’say Megs is right, but it was Shockwave.”

“Megs?” The Decepticons growled warningly.

Optimus nudged him before anything more happened. “Jazz, does.. did he know why Shockwave wanted Ratchet killed?”

“Why send two groups?” Ironhide asked from where he leaned against a wall, arms folded over his hood.

Jazz shook his helm. “They was part of the same group. The orange one glitched, an’ didn’t give backup. That’s why we caught the first. The orange one had a mod that let him walk through walls.” News that didn’t sit well with anyone. “As to why? Naw, neither one was told. I’m gonna assume b’cause shootin’ Ratch is easier than killin’ Megatron here.” This time he did at least use the Warlord’s proper designation.

Prowl asked, “So do we know where Shockwave is?”

“I got some clues, but it’s gonna take a bit t’get it sorted out proper.”

Optimus nodded, and rose to his peds, “Then we are adjourned. Jazz, recharge first, but find where Shockwave is. We must know.”

The saboteur nodded but went to Prowl. They touched hands but made little other contact. Prowl wasn’t big on public displays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another picture!  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's rushed, but finally ended.

New Kaon was awash in mechlings. It’d been over a month since the first group had their awakening, and it made for sheer chaos. No wonder an assassin had been able to get in so easily. When you had nearly a thousand adult sized toddlers roaming around, getting into everything, the real adults had their hands full. The most frightening thing was that there were another few thousand waiting for their turn to forge up.

Only a rare few of the adults were not mentoring, Megatron being one of them. He already had a mechling, was dealing with a wounded bond partner, and was running the small city. So he got a strange sort of outside seat on the chaos that had taken over New Kaon. It certainly gave him a new appreciation for Prowl, who somehow managed to take it all in and put a modest order to it.

Prowl had been truly hindered while with the Autobots, for they refused to let his natural leanings towards pure logic drive him. Frankly this was for the best, as empathy is necessary, but in a situation where he wasn’t having to send mechs to their deaths, the Praxian truly excelled. He was also clearly happier not having to make those dire choices. Yet even he had a mechling to mentor.

Somehow he kept everyone fed, kept supplies moving, things were gotten from A to B with a minimum of fuss. He had a near magical quality in knowing where issues would flare up – then getting solutions there almost before situations occurred.

Megatron wondered how he’d managed anything before the Autobots got here. It irked that self admission, but he soon found humor at it. How one little medic could change everything, and then not even realize he was the fulcrum of it all. The Decepticon stood outside the administration building, Renovarus wandering near by, keeping a watchful optic on the little one. The bigger mechlings were fascinated by Renovarus, and had to be reminded to keep a safe distance.

Even as he took one step for every eight or so of his offspring’s, Megatron was ghosting the tiny mech, and hating every moment of the waiting. (Thankfully he adored his mechling.) Waiting for Ratchet to be repaired. Waiting for Shockwave to be found. Waiting for the next trouble to arise, for there would be trouble. He craved action. Almost desperate for something to do that didn’t have him forced to be infinitely careful with breakable things. It was enough he was considering Ratchet’s suggestion of finding Optimus and taking him to berth. 

Thankfully Ratchet was in surgery at the moment, so wasn’t there to offer peanut gallery commentary on the warlord’s thoughts.

“Meg.. Meg..” 

Megatron looked down to Renovarus at his ped. “Megatron.” He rumbled to the little one even as he sank down to one knee. The big mech touched fields so encourage, not show disapproval.

Renovarus was waving a pad at him, but stopped and scrunched up his face. “Meg-ton. Meg-ton, pad.”

Well, it would have to do. Ratchet had said it would take time. Sadly Megatron found himself impatient with the mechling’s lack of ability for speech. “What’s wrong?” Accepting the pad, Megatron found it had a screen filled with errors. Which was common in tiny hands. He cleared out the issue and rebooted the device. Renovarus was almost climbing him to see, so he scooped up the mechling and put him on a thigh. Once the drawing program was working again, the mechling brightened and resumed his play.

Everyone kept telling him how lucky he was in Renovarus. A studious, quiet mechling. He had no experience to fall back on so seldom replied. All the miners he knew were sterilized, and on such low rations they couldn’t have been sparked anyway. Offspring was proving quite the experience.

Putting Renovarus on his peds once more, they resumed their aimless wander. Megatron was busy through comms, making decisions, and relaying orders, but otherwise he was again waiting.

Which came to an end as Optimus found him. The prime had taken on one of the mechlings, another convoy, who trailed him around like a gangly puppy. There were a lot of big mechs among those awakening. Some speculated due to so many having died during the war.

“Megatron.” Optimus gave in greeting, his brightly colored shadow at his heels.

Megatron wasn’t too surprised. Optimus was always seeking him out towards the end of the working light-cycle. “Everything alright?” The miner asked, frowning slightly. 

Optimus nodded, “Have no concerns. I thought I would offer to watch Renovarus so you could be there when Ratchet woke.”

“Thank you, but no. I planned on bringing Renovarus. He has not seen his carrier in days, and regardless of what First Aid believes, the mechling calms Ratchet.” Megatron stepped another pace as that same mechling wandered some more. He wasn’t quite steady, but he certainly wasn’t falling as he had been mere weeks ago.

Renovarus finally noticed the new additions and hurried over to the prime while making a happy noise. It left Megatron to vent and pick up the dropped datapad. There were reasons it errored out as much as it did.

Optimus smiled and scooped the little one up. “Hello, Renovarus. How are you this day?” The mechling merely bounced in the prime’s arms and let his happy field speak for him.

The convoy mechling Optimus had taken on wiggled fingers at the smaller mechling, and Reno giggled. The convoy’s designation was Torsion, and he was well suited to his mentor. Quiet and a little shy. Megatron didn’t mind him if only because he stayed out of the way regardless of size.

Optimus returned his attention to Megatron, “May we accompany you?” To see Ratchet once the surgery was over. 

Megatron merely nodded. “I’m told he can recharge in our habitat tonight. If all goes well any rate.” There were concerns. First Aid had been wounded during the kidnapping of Ratchet, and with only trainee medics around, First Aid’s repairs were hardly excellent ones. Perceptor and Wheeljack had done what they could as well, but for now all anyone could do was repair Ratchet and once he was able he would return First Aid to full working status.

Thankfully there had been several medics in that first group of mechlings, but they had to be trained to be of any real use.

Optimus brightened, “That is excellent. I know these weeks have not been easy for you.”

Megatron merely shrugged, not yet comfortable speaking of private things around Torsion.

Understanding, Optimus merely smiled. Together they waited, Torsion going off with some friends, and Renovarus allowed to play at their peds. The benefit to spark blooms was that the resulting mechs were full size from the very start and didn’t need a lot of tending.

Eventually word arrived, Renovarus was collected from the floor, and the three mechs went to the medical section. There the trainees, a small horde of them, were looking pleased with themselves. If with good reason. The medical berth where Ratchet lay showed the medic if full form. Color nanites were already spreading over areas where new plating had been installed, turning them the proper hues. He looked whole for the first time in what seemed forever.

 

 

Ratchet woke slowly to find himself surrounded by mechs he both knew and loved. He found himself smiling. Pushing out his field, the medic touched those around him and felt relief and joy in return.

Optimus carefully placed Renovarus down on the berth, and with the mechling in his arms, Ratchet felt that things were finally right with the world. For his part Renovarus burbled happily and got in a good hug.

First Aid worked the berth controls so that Ratchet could sit. The elder medic needed to sit a while and ensure the new panels took to his system properly. Thus with Renovarus in his lap, a chuckling Ratchet held court. Or so it felt. Him seated and surrounded by other mechs. “Well?” He demanded as he idly checked Renovarus over.

The others looked mostly baffled at that, but Megatron found himself smirking. “No.” He gave, disappointed in telling his partner that. “Jazz and Ravage are out searching. Soundwave says they are having little trouble in way of danger, but finding the path is difficult.”

Optimus added, “If anyone can find Shockwave’s location it is those two.”

Ratchet snorted, but knew it to be true. “Fine. Not like waiting is a new concept. That said, get me off this berth.” While there were protests, the medic got his wish. Optimus took the mechling once more, wires were removed, and Ratchet was helped to his peds.

The walk from medical facility to administration building was a short one, but it felt like forever. Ratchet wasn’t quite as ready to be walk as he desired. Megatron solved that issue by simply scooping him up and carrying him inside. Protesting did absolutely nothing. Optimus’ laughter didn’t help.

Inside Prowl’s wings lifted at the sight and he inclined his helm in greeting. His field showed that he was smiling, and quite pleased at seeing the medic whole. Ratchet touched his field in reply, pleasure and apology for not being able to stay, and then he was swept away upstairs.

 

 

Jazz was filthy and he hated it. He was also ignoring it to the best of his ability. Clean was a distant dream as he and Ravage made their way through the bowels of Cybertron. Working along side the cassette was distinctly surreal. They had been at odds for so long he constantly had to fight his own protocols in not shooting the feline. Yet as the days passed he found they formed a solid team. She was, after all, very good at what she did.

With his biolights all but turned off, and his visor a dark share of indigo, the saboteur crept to the edge of a hole in an ancient wall and looked down. There was light in this hole, which was distinctly strange in the depths. Below was a large area likely created by the same quake that had created the crevices. Such as the one that destroyed Iacon. The layout of that area was jagged and awkward, yet there were groupings of supplies everywhere. Mech like shapes flitted about here and there, and by their motions, by the readings of scans he’d taken with the mods in his visor, he knew them to be drones.

Drones almost certainly meant Shockwave.

Besides him Ravage’s tail was the only part of her that moved. She too watched the drones, taking in every detail below.

Jazz pulled back slowly, with care and tilted his helm at the feline. She slid optics sidelong to him and then dipped her head ever so slightly. She agreed. Jazz too nodded and with as much care as he approached that hole, he moved away from it.

Only when they were safely away did he crouch and ask, << You get word to Soundwave? >>

The feline nodded that she had. << We are to monitor and wait. They will come to us. >>

Jazz’s pauldrons sunk somewhat. No wash for him. This was not a good look for him.

 

 

Megatron and Optimus stood among their command group in the administration building. Megatron spoke first, “They have located Shockwave, but we must hurry. If he suspects in any way we are coming he will move. We shall take the same group who came down below with us to the Well, excepting for First Aid due to his needed repairs. It leaves us without a medic, but Wheeljack has training in that department. We shall have to make due. Prowl, you have command of New Kaon. Everyone else, gather what you require. We leave in two hours.”

There were nods, and grim looks, as the gathering dispersed to do their preparing. 

Prowl, jacked into his work station, lifted his wings in salute and nodded. Then he turned back to work. There was always much to do. His own bond with Jazz was not as deep as Megatron’s with Ratchet, so he couldn’t speak to the Polyhexian, but he knew Jazz was alive and uncomfortable. That gave him comfort, if for the still living aspect.

Knowing Soundwave would prepare his pack for him, Megatron made his way upstairs to his habitat. There Ratchet sat on the floor, playing with Renovarus. The two had been inseparable since the medic came home.

Ratchet was recovering slowly, and he hauled himself to his peds as the big mech came into the hab. “It’s happening, isn’t it?” Asked in a sour kind of manner since he knew he wouldn’t be allowed to go. Not that he could even get to medical as he was now, never mind traverse the depths.

Megatron simply pulled the medic in close and wrapped large arms around him. “You know we have to.” Their fields meshed effortlessly, both taking comfort in it.

Ratchet did know, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. “It can’t wait another day? I’ll be able to repair First Aid tomorrow.” Lifting his helm he frowned up at his conjunx.

While he didn’t speak out loud, Megatron shared that no, they couldn’t. It brought Ratchet to vent heavily and he clung to the warlord some. After a time of quiet, Megatron said, “You will be with me when I need you.”

Ratchet nodded, and knew he would be. That still didn’t mean he had to like it. 

Renovarus, not one to be left out of hugs, clambered up his parents somewhat to get involved.

 

 

Megatron shouldered the pack that Soundwave had for him and thanked his third. There were no smiling, eager faces as everyone looked at the hole in the deep passage that Jazz had found after the kidnapping of Ratchet. Settling the pack, Megatron didn’t wait and simply jumped inside, having been in it already. Optimus followed him easily.

Together they reached up to help those who weren’t as tall. Wheeljack’s fin flickered even though he made no sound. No one wanted to be down here.

Soundwave took the lead, knowing the path from his symbiote, and by the markings both she and Jazz had left for them.

Unlike their trip to the Well, the passages they now used were close, small things. Decidedly uncomfortable for the larger mechs – if still passable. And unlike the first time there were few dangers. The two that went first had cleared the way. Helping one another through the grime and muck, the team quietly made their way below. Unfortunately it wasn’t any cleaner than that first trip had been.

It took them nearly a day to reach the place Jazz and Ravage waited for them, and they were just as filthy by that time. Jazz was perched on some rubble as if he were waiting on a lovely day on the surface. His visor was a bright spot in the darkness. “Took ya long enough.” Said with a cheerful grin and field.

Ravage merely went to Soundwave and rubbed against his legs. He touched her head and ears fondly.

Megatron grunted, the grit and grime between his plates irritating to extremes. He didn’t want to think of what Jazz and Ravage were feeling after days down here. “How much further is it?

Jazz motioned a hand, “Ain’t far. We gotta be quiet though. Any warnin’ we give will have him scamperin’ for the nearest hole.”

Megatron nodded, knowing this to be true. “How many exits have you found?” Believing the two wouldn’t have been idle.

Jazz lifted a hand to show his four fingers. “There’s technically five, but one’s a hole near the ceiling. Ain’t likely t’be used.”

Optimus took off his pack, loaded with supplies as it was, for that would be little use in a fight, “Then we should simply split up and cover all four exits.”

There wasn’t much else to be done so Megatron nodded and added his pack to Optimus’. He then took his fusion canon from subspace and attached it to his forearm. “Once we all signal in that we are in place, immediately move in. Destroy the drones, but be mindful they are a distraction. We must find Shockwave.”

There were nods, and other packs joined the growing pile. Optimus split the team into four, and off they went. Ravage was left behind to guard the packs.

Jazz lead the way, and bit by bit the teams were left at their appropriate locations. And so Megatron found himself with Jazz at the last exit. He dutifully pinged the others that he was in place, and thus didn’t bother waiting. Jazz all but disappeared as Megatron strode into the room full of equipment. It showed indeed that someone was working here. This wasn’t the supply area Jazz had first glimpsed, but instead Shockwave’s main laboratory. Banks of terminals over computer equipment showed designs and strings of data. They surrounded a low dias like area where the scientist was assembling something. It looked almost drill like.

“Sooner than I had anticipated.” A monotone voice gave, as if surprised. If mildly so. Shockwave straightened from that device, as cool and collected as ever.

Megatron powered his canon. “I have much to thank you for, Shockwave.” It was the device that he targeted. As always, making a little too much of a show of it. He lifted his arm, weapon glowing.

This gave Shockwave time to shoot at him, but the scientist wasn’t quite as good at fighting as he was at designing and building. Megatron was able to slip away from the blast, and take his own shot. It was artful. He simply leaned and slid to the side before blasting.

The device went careening off its stand to explode against a wall. Both mechs ducked to shelter against the pieces that rained at them. Out in the immediate distance more laser fire could be heard. Some flashes and crackles could even be seen through an archway, as the others fought drones and destroyed equipment.

“That was foolish of you, Megatron.” Shockwave’s voice didn’t change, but the ire in him was evident. 

Megatron idly wondered how long it had been since Shockwave had returned himself to a more emotive state. Had Megatron himself been so crazed with the persona coding that he hadn’t noticed? “And why is that, Shockwave?” Asked as he ducked another blast by Shockwave, hoping to draw out an explanation from the other.

Shockwave was moving towards the warlord, canon raised. While the details were small ones, it was clear that the scientist was angry over the destruction of the drill. “My plans are not for the likes of.. ARG!” The purple mech reeled back as Jazz almost seemed to appear behind him, slashing with glowing blades. They cut effortlessly through everything, plating and internals alike.

Megatron didn’t hesitate. As Shockwave tried to react, Megatron blasted at him full force. It took Shockwave in the pauldron. Large enough a blast that it took off a considerable portion of the scientist’s helm as well.

Jazz threw himself away from Shockwave as Megatron unleashed that blast, rolling to his peds not too far away. He watched Shockwave collapse to the floor, shifting his weight to be ready. And he was ready, for he shot forward to drive a blade into Shockwave’s hood, right through the spark casing.

Shockwave had been trying to lift his canon, to fire back, but the weapon sank back to the floor as the frame began turning gray.

Megatron was there, looming over both. “Are you alright?” He asked of Jazz. There was a strange sense of disappointment in the warlord. It had been over so quickly. Surely it wasn’t over already?

The special operations officer nodded, “Yeah. Thanks for not takin’ off his helm.” As if in spite, Jazz twisted the blade to do further damage to spark casing, then pulled the blade free. The glow of it softly faded away.

Megatron nodded for that. “Start coping what you can of his memories. I’ll see about the drones.”

Jazz gave another nod and took a datapad out of subspace to plug into the corpse.

Megatron knew the general layout of Shockwave’s preferred laboratories, so it didn’t take him long to deactivate the security of this hole in the ground. The sounds of fighting stopped almost immediately. It was Optimus who found him first, showing signs of the fighting, but not badly injured.

“That went more quickly than I anticipated.” The prime admitted.

Megatron grunted as he pulled power from the security control panel by simply yanking at every cable he could get his hands on. “It would have if I bothered to speak to Shockwave. I decided going over his memory core would be a better option.”

Optimus couldn’t hide his grimace. Not a choice he would have made. Yet he didn’t chide the warlord. Instead he called for the others through comms to begin stripping the place of all data. There was no reason not to take as much of this place as they could. Especially Shockwave’s plans and documents.

 

 

Ratchet sat in medical doing a whole lot of nothing but waiting. Mostly due to the fact that First Aid wouldn’t allow it. And like Megatron he didn’t like it much. So his thoughts were far, far away, listening to Megatron’s emotions over the bond. The medic hadn’t asked anything of his conjunx, but he sure was paying attention.

A small sound drew him from his listening. Ratchet lifted his helm and found Starscream of all mechs darkening his doorway. Since Ratchet was in the back area of the medical facility, not normally seen by anyone coming in for care, he found this odd. “You hurt?” A frown formed up as he straightened his back strut.

In the play pen not far away, Renovarus stopped to watch as well. Shielded by his carrier’s field, the mechling remained calm.

Starscream folded his arms and shifted his weight to pose a nearly petulant look, and then looked away from the medic. There was a brief silence that Ratchet didn’t break, leaving Starscream to have to decide on his words. Normally words were never a problem for the seeker, and Ratchet found that odd too. Finally Starscream motioned a clawed hand, as if this whole situation were casual. “I must speak with you.”

Ratchet touched Starscream’s field and knew that it most certainly this wasn’t casual at all. The two were certainly not close, and yet a trust had been growing. Yet this was decidedly odd even so. Not that Ratchet was inclined to trust Starscream with most things regardless. “Here I am.” Said with a touch of sarcasm.

Wings flitted and the seeker’s expression turned sour. Letting his arms fall to his sides, Starscream came into the room fully. He was too agitated to sit, so paced about in the limited space.

Ratchet again let him start things. He in turn leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his hood. There he waited.

Starscream didn’t attempt to get near Renovarus, remembering well what had occurred the first time he’d taken the mechling. “It’s the injuries I had when I arrived.” There was a dramatic pause before he claimed, “Shockwave did that to me.”

Ratchet merely nodded for this news. “I know.”

That surprised Starscream, and made him disappointed. He was hoping to shock the medic.

But before Starscream could add any more, Ratchet straightened in his chair to say, “It’s why that I don’t know the answer to. Why was he experimenting on you?”

Starscream was uncomfortable with this topic. As he was most things where he had to admit he couldn’t handle a situation. “He was trying to open Vector Sigma. The how I’m not too sure about. He would ramble, the old fool. About keys and primes. How disappointed he was that Megatron was now beyond his reach.”

Ratchet knew what the key and primes meant. Vector Sigma could only be opened by either a Prime, or one of the omega keys. By all accounts those keys had all been lost. What concerned him was the mention of Megatron. What could Shockwave have been planning with Megatron to open Vector Sigma. “Why was Megatron out of his reach?”

Starscream gave the medic a scathing look, “You. You ruined everything. For all of us.”

Ratchet could only roll his optics at that. “I am hardly that important, but let’s get back to topic here. He was experimenting on you.. I assume not willingly. Do you know why he was trying to access Vector Sigma?”

The seeker motioned a hand that told of course not, he was not there willingly. “To destroy Cybertron! That’s why! He’s insane. Completely insane.” Starscream wrapped his arms around himself and his wings trembled. “He wanted to kill us all and destroy Cybertron because of what had been done to him.”

Finding himself sympathetic, Ratchet touched fields and gently soothed the other. It was a disturbing train of thought. Only a prime could access Vector Sigma now. What could Megatron and Starscream’s frames have done for that? “I need the whole story, Starscream. What happened? I assume this was after you’d left for Iacon?”

Agitated, wings showing that well, Starscream paced some, and motioned with that hand again. “I went to Iacon when my.. prospects here dried up.” A glare was given the medic yet again.

No, Ratchet wasn’t apologetic at all for that. Nor did he have any reason to be. “And?”

Starscream looked as though he’d sucked a lemon then moved on. Why couldn’t anyone treat him the way he felt he deserved? “Iacon had been good. Extremely good. They were holding elections and I stood a high chance of winning. It’d have been glorious.. and then Shockwave’s goons came for me.”

Starscream didn’t explain what happened then and Ratchet didn’t press. How Starscream was captured really didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. The seeker continued with, “He kept me in a cage. Like some pet. For weeks! Taking me out now and then to.. to hurt me. Never saying why. But oh he talked.”

Looking to the medic, arms wrapped close around himself, Starscream murmured, “He spoke of the wrongs done to him, and that he would make everyone pay.” A hand motioned dismissively, “I said he should get in line, but of course I was ignored.” Which was almost worse than destroying Cybertron if Starscream’s tone was to be believed. “He said that Vector Sigma would give him the means to destroy Cybertron, but he had to create a key. That’s what he was doing. How Vector Sigma could do anything I don’t know, but Shockwave was testing to see if I could help produce that key.”

Ratchet was distracted during this by the bond. Glancing to Renovarus, who had returned to his near silent play, the medic then looked back to Starscream. “Well, there’s no chance of that now. Shockwave just died. How did you escape?” Of course his almost casual comment masked his real feelings. Why would Shockwave have done that? His punishment had removed his ability to be emotional, to feel. You need emotions to want revenge.

Pausing for that, giving Ratchet a strange look, Starscream wondered how the medic knew, but decided it had to be the bond and Megatron. Frankly he was glad the scientist was dead. “The destruction of Iacon. I barely made it out alive.” He put a hand to his middle in remembered pain. “It split the very room in two and cracked the cage. ..I could barely fly.”

That sure explained a few things as to how Starscream acted when he returned. How he was hiding and doing little. “Well..” Ratchet smirked as he shifted in his seat, “Iacon is now open for rebuilding if you want to create a title for yourself.”

Starscream scoffed at him and stalked out.

 

 

Optimus Prime came to stand before the ancient doorway they had found in the laboratory of Shockwave. Ironhide had discovered it and called everyone over. The materials were entirely unlike those around it, and bore no signs of the drilling that must have gone on to uncover it. The walls around said door were scored and pitted.

“What is it?” Ironhide asked.

Optimus ran a hand lightly over the surface and the doorway clicked softly before sliding open. No one was much surprised after having seen Optimus open the door to the Well. This wasn’t the same, but close enough. “The entrance to Vector Sigma.”

Frankly no one was much surprised about that either. It made sense. The group left the laboratory behind, left the corpse, the destroyed security drones, to walk down a plain hallway.

“Why’s this so plain when the Well was so pretty?” Wheeljack asked, side fins flashing.

Optimus glanced back, smiling behind his battle mask. “This is the back entrance I imagine. There were two enterences. One for public viewing, and then back entrance for the priests who tended to Vector Sigma.”

Ironhide gave off a heh of amusement.

No one spoke as they reached the core, and the grand computer itself. At first it looked much like the Well had. An ornate ceiling over a pit. But as they approached a glowing sphere rose from that hole to lift above it and hover. Slowly, almost ponderously, as if it had been eons since it had last done so, the sphere began to turn, and grand, glowing rings split off to spiral around it in an ever moving form. It was beautiful, Vector Sigma.

The masculine voice that spoke held no emotion, but wasn’t digitized, “Optimus Prime and companions, welcome. How may I serve?”

Optimus glanced to his friends, and Megatron nodded encouragement to him. It brought Optimus to touch fields with the warlord for this show of trust was telling. Megatron snorted and pushed at him with those fields. Get on with it. Get mushy later.

Optimus nodded, his spark light, and returned his attention to the patiently waiting globe. “I have only questions, Vector Sigma, no orders for now. We have reactivated the Well of Allsparks. What can we do to repair Cybertron?”

“I shall prepare a list.” The computer responded immediately, “But know that you have already taken the first, greatest step towards recovery. This is why I sent the blooms.”

Apparently Vector Sigma knew more than any of them had guessed. “Do you know what caused the crevices to form?” Optimus asked, “Near Kaon, under Iacon, and elsewhere?”

There was a moment of silence, “I must give my apologies. I was the cause. In an effort to protect myself I shifted locations. Inadvertently, I assure, this created the damage you experienced. The outer crust of Cybertron could not take the stress.”

Megatron spoke up, “Was it to avoid Shockwave?”

“Affirmative.”

That brought Megatron to frown, “Then why haven’t you moved again?”

“Two reasons. Lack of energon, as the Well is still recovering, and the knowledge that you were on your way.”

Mechs glanced at one another, and this time Jazz spoke up. “So.. ya used what little energon ya had left to make blooms instead of protecting yourself?”

The computer hovered there, silent for a time. “Affirmative.” It answered in its pleasant monotone. “The preservation of the Cybertronian people is of priority. My destruction would not in and of itself destroy Cybertron. The people would live on.”

Optimus was sure he would have more questions later, but for now he decided it was time to return home. “Thank you, Vector Sigma. Please protect yourself as you see fit, and prepare that list for me. I will contact you again soon.”

“Acknowledged.”

 

 

“You’re a mess.” Ratchet said of the returning group of mechs as they entered medical.

First Aid was soon at his side, both looking the group over, and giving Ratchet a firm press of field. The elder medic should be resting still! Ratchet merely snorted at him and returned his attention to the group. “Alright, to the wash rack.” It was technically the quarantine wash, but it would have to do. No one was seriously injured, but all would require attention of some sort. The battle had been fierce, even if it had been brief. The less said about the grime from the tunnels the better.

As mechs wearily moved on, First Aid stopped Ratchet from following. “Sir, no.” Was said firmly. “I’ll take care of this.”

Ratchet gave the mech a frown, “I’m fine.”

“Yes, you are, and I’m going to make sure you stay that way. Sit and wait. The trainees can help wash. We’ll bring repairs to you.”

While glowering some, Ratchet decided not to fight this. Especially since First Aid was right. He wasn’t recovering as quickly as he liked, and tired all too fast for the simplest of activites. As much as he wanted to be near Megatron, that would wait a little while longer. “Alright.” The medic took himself away to sit near a berth.

First Aid nodded approvingly, and hurried after the group.

During the scrubbing Megatron reached for him through the bond, curious as to why he wasn’t there. Ratchet explained in sour amusement, ~ I’m not allowed to help. ~

Megatron mulled that and found he approved. While he would have preferred the intimacy of washing with Ratchet, he much preferred his bonded not to stress himself physically. ~ We found Vector Sigma, but not the reason as to why Shockwave was there. ~

Ratchet found himself pleased, but not all that surprised with the news. ~ I actually found that out. ~

~ What? How? ...Starscream. ~ It took only a second for Megatron to figure that out. The damage the seeker had suffered, and Ratchet’s thoughts on who had done it.

~ Got it in one. He said Shockwave was using you to create a key to Vector Sigma, but when I ruined that, he took Starscream instead. ~ Ratchet motioned to Sideswipe as the twin was the first out of the wash. While a little reluctant, the red mech climbed up on the berth to get a look over.

~ Me? Interesting. ~ Megatron gave of using him for that key. He wasn’t even aware of Shockwave having done anything to him, but that meant little. Megatron had often been under Shockwave’s dubious care, and had been rebuilt more than once during the war.

Ratchet didn’t look up from his work as he said, ~ When things calm down I’ll give you a look over, but I don’t remember seeing anything odd during your maintenance. ~

~ Because I so love maintenance. ~ Megatron gave wryly.

~ Hush, you. ~

 

 

Many, many hours later Optimus quietly came into Megatron and Ratchet’s habitat. The hour was late, but he hadn’t yet had a chance to speak with Megatron over the whole situation, and in spite of his weariness he didn’t want to wait. 

The warlord was at his standing desk, working. Ratchet was no where to be seen. The mechling as well. Megatron put a datapad down and nodded welcome to the prime. “Ratchet is recharging.”

“Is he alright?” Optimus asked as he approached. Both were keeping their voices down.

Megatron nodded, turning from the desk. “His recovery goes well, but at his age it is much slower than he wishes it would be. First Aid does what he can, but I’m afraid our friend is too stubborn for his own good.”

Optimus found himself smiling for that. “So he is.” He paused briefly after this to consider his words, “I wanted to thank you for your trust.” The prime’s field showed the hope he felt for the future, and the care for the mech before him.

Megatron had to hesitate himself, and found himself frowning. “Trust?” Baffled by this, for he had been showing trust for months now, the warlord decided to wait for the answer instead of voicing his other thoughts.

Looking down, Optimus nodded, “Inside Vector Sigma. You trusted me with asking the questions.” His field felt shy all of the sudden.

“...” Megatron found he couldn’t find any words that weren’t insulting, if in a teasing manner, so he kept them to himself. He didn’t want to insult Optimus even in jest. Instead he touched fields. His own was electric, heavy and strong, but Optimus’ was a true pleasure. Strong indeed, but in very different ways. His field was a comfort, with depths that ran beyond reach, filled with both wisdom and kindness. He felt young and old, beyond time.

He wasn’t sure why, but Megatron leaned in towards Optimus and sought a kiss. Ratchet had been working at the warlord for months now to accept the prime. Perhaps that had been working. Perhaps a barrier in the form of Shockwave was now removed. Maybe Megatron simply realized he wanted it.

While this was not what Optimus was expecting, he certainly didn’t waste the moment and responded in full. The first kiss was careful, almost chaste, but the second went far beyond that. They hadn’t been intimate since long before the war, but the memories linger and in recalling the old excitement, new grew. Hands began to wander over frames, and fingers dipped in between panels to find delicate components to caress.

Megatron found himself pushed against a wall, Optimus’ mouth on his throat cables. The handling thrilled him, and he rolled his helm to give the prime more room. Opened his mouth..

But it wasn’t Megatron who moaned.

Both stopped instantly for the sound, looking to the berth room where the moan had come from.

They had slowly begin to pull away from one another when Ratchet called out in protest, “Don’t fragging stop!”

Megatron looked to Optimus. They held there a second before beginning to laugh. Megatron then grabbed for Optimus’ hand and firmly pulled him to the berth room, where the medic waited impatiently.


End file.
